Family of the Light
by Jayde Star
Summary: Chapter 21 Up Sequel to Child of the Light, I suggest reading that first. And don't forget to Review.
1. The Prolouge

1 This is the sequel to Child of the Light, which I have now edited and added a little bit to the end of chapter 33, so you may wish to go read that chapter again, cos the part I added is kind of important this story. Anyway, on with the sequel.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Family of the Light: Prologue  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde's life since we last saw her:  
  
It had been three years since Jayde had left David alone on the roof. A lot had happened during those three years. She had stayed in Rouge Squadron for another six months. During that time she had practiced trying to control her light, but hadn't been very successful. She finally left the Rouges when Jaina had found her practicing one day and has seen her smash a few glasses by accident. Jaina had suggested strongly that her best option might be to go back home and get her mum and dad to help her learn how to control what she was doing. It had been eighteen months since she had originally run away from home and they were extremely glad to have their daughter with them again. But Jayde found living at home again hard after so long of independence, so moved out after a few weeks. But she at least found a place only a short distance away and was often at her parents place anyway, so they didn't mind too much.  
  
With the help of her parents, as well as siblings and any other force adept who was willing to help, Jayde soon found herself able to control her light well. She was able to use it to move things, though she still had trouble with small things, as she just couldn't get the finesse needed for it.  
  
Jayde would have nightmares at times about when she had been abducted and the pillar falling on David, but after nearly two years they eventually faded away. Though she still blamed herself for losing the baby and assumed everyone else did also, despite them trying to reassure her that they didn't. Because of this she didn't really date after David, she didn't think she deserved to be liked by anyone enough to go out with them. But that changed just after she turned twenty.  
  
When she had still been in the Rouges, they had once gone on a mission with Wraith Squadron. One of the guys in it, Steve Dragon, had seemed interested in her, but it had been way too soon after David and she had mostly ignored his advances. But not long after her birthday they had both been at the same party and had spent most of the night talking, agreeing to meet up some time soon. And they had, but straight away Jayde informed him that if he wasn't willing to take things slowly, she just wasn't interested. Steve had agreed and stuck to his agreement, it was now a year later and they were still together.  
  
David's life since we last saw him:  
  
David spent another nine months having physiotherapy, and never saw or heard from Jayde in all that time. He missed her, but had no idea where she was so couldn't get in contact with her. Eventually he was able to walk without help, though he still had pain at times. He knew that he would never completely heal, but he was doing better than anyone could have ever expected. He had originally just been thankful he was alive; now his life was better than he had expected it could get.  
  
Mara had felt sorry for David and had convinced Talon Karrde to take him on as a pilot. He had been in the Rouges so he was definitely one of the best, even if he couldn't comfortable fly a fighter any more.  
  
After Jayde, he dated the way he had before her. Random girls each week. But he just didn't care any more, he would constantly compare each of them to Jayde, and when they didn't measure up he could end up being pretty cruel to them. But, as most of them were still only after his name he didn't really regret it. He just wished there was a way to get Jayde back, but he didn't want to push her, she would just run off again.  
  
During the three years, he had seen her once. It had been at Ben's wedding two years ago. Although most eyes were on the happy couple, his eyes had been on Jayde. She had looked so beautiful she had easily outshined the bride, at least in David's opinion. But she had been surrounded by other people, mostly guys, and he wanted to talk to her alone. He never got the chance though and it was another two years before he saw her. And it was at her twenty-first birthday party.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Short and sweet, I know. But at least I have started. And I promise I will get to the good part soon and you will soon like me again. 


	2. Chapter One

1 Family of the Light: Chapter One  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde greeted her brother as he entered their parents' apartment. "Ben, I'm so glad you're here, it's been too long since we've seen each other."  
  
Ben hugged his sister. "I know, but did you honestly think I'd miss your 21st birthday party?"  
  
"I guess not. Hi Cassie." Jadye turned to her sister-in-law, "I'd hug you too, but I think you're getting too big for me to put my arms around, are you sure you're not having twins."  
  
Cassie laughed, "No, definitely not. But I am due in two weeks time, so I am allowed to be this big. I can't wait to give birth."  
  
"But she promises not to tonight. Wouldn't want to take the limelight away from you." Ben grinned at his sister. "Now, I'm sure you have more interesting people to talk to, so I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Ben moved away from Jayde. Jayde just stood there for a moment, looking around her parents' apartment at the people who had come to catch up with their friends and also to celebrate her 21st. Someone caught her eye all of a sudden, someone she hadn't seen for a few years. *David,* she thought to herself, *I didn't know he was here, or even that he knew about this.* She wasn't sure whether she should go talk to him or not, or else let him find her. After arguing with herself for a couple of minutes she finally convinced herself to just go over and speak to him, in some ways just to get it over and done with. And, as David was on his own at this point in time, it would be that much easier.  
  
She walked over to him, her stomach dancing with nerves. She didn't know why, *you're over him* she tried to convince herself *he's just a friend so why should you feel nervous?* But deep down she knew she was kidding herself. As she approached him she assessed the way he looked. Despite not being able to walk properly, he had still kept himself in great shape; Jayde could just imagine how he looked under his clothes. But she pulled herself away from that thought as quickly as she thought of it, there was no point going down that road.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly as she approached him from the right.  
  
David looked round, surprised. "Hi." He said just as shyly. "Happy birthday. I was going to come and talk to you in a few minutes, I just thought I'd give you the chance to catch up with your family first."  
  
"That's okay. So how are you? It's been a long time since I saw you, mum said Talon gave you a job?" she gazed into his eyes.  
  
David nodded. "Yeah, it was really good of him to do so. Especially since I can't do as much as most of his other employees. At least it means I can fly."  
  
Jayde smiled at his enthusiasm. She had realised the thing he would hate most in the universe would to not be able to fly. Her mother had given him the ability to do just that and she was happy about that. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"  
  
David was surprised at the question. "No one special, though I did bring someone with me, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Why would I mind?" Jayde answered a little too quickly, "My boyfriend is here somewhere. In fact, there he is." She located him within the crowd and waved him over.  
  
David tried to think of a plausible reason to move, but seeing her looking so beautiful in a deep purple dress that went all the way to the floor and covered her all the way to her neck at the front, but showed of her entire back and had a split on one side up to her thigh. He was incapable of moving away from her, he just wanted to be able to watch her and that was all. He plastered a smile on his face as her boyfriend joined them and put his arms around Jayde's waist and kissed her on her temple.  
  
"I've been looking for you." He said to Jayde.  
  
"Well, now you've found me." She smiled at him.  
  
David was jealous, *She used to smile at me like that.*  
  
"I'd like you to meet a friend of the family, Steve, this is David Antillies." She introduced him. "Dave, this is Steve Dragon, one of the Wraiths."  
  
David shook Steve's hand as Steve said, "Dave Antillies? I've heard a lot about you from different sources. I've been told that you're one of the best x-wing pilots there is, that you're as good as your dad."  
  
"I was one of the best, that's no longer the case." David said, while trying to convince himself that hitting Steve wasn't a good idea.  
  
Steve was about to ask what he meant by that when a blonde woman came over and wrapped her arms possessively around David's arm. "Davey, I was wondering where you had gone. I was beginning to think you had abandoned me."  
  
"Would I abandon you?" He asked before turning back to his companions, "Jayde you remember Sandra don't you? I think you met once before."  
  
Jayde certainly did remember Sandra, and she hadn't liked her than and she certainly didn't like her now.  
  
David continued talking, "Sandra this is Jayde Skywalker, it's her birthday, and her boyfriend Steve Dragon."  
  
Sandra's only response was a slight smile. "Davey, I want a drink, would you mind getting me one?" She batted her eyes at him.  
  
David just gave an exaggerated sigh. Then bid farewell to Jayde and Steve and went to get Sandra a drink.  
  
Steve raised his eyebrow. "Don't think much of his taste in women."  
  
Jayde just laughed, "No body does. She's just one of his usual 'Bimbo's of the Week'. He never had a serious girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Steve nodded like he got the joke. "So, what did he mean about no longer being a good x-wing pilot."  
  
"He had an accident a few years back, we don't talk about it." Jayde pulled away from him. "Come on, lets go dance."  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later, Jayde and Steve were talking with her father and Talon Karrde. Her father had some information Karrde wanted, but the disc it was on was in the den, so Jayde volunteered to go retrieve it, she could use a break from the crowd.  
  
Jadye entered the den and took a moment to savour the solitude, she didn't even bother to turn on the light, she knew where the disc was to not need it. Although she liked being around everyone, there were just times she wanted to be by herself.  
  
"Hey." Jayde was surprised by the sound of someone speaking behind her. She turned around to see someone silhouetted against the door.  
  
"Dave!" Jayde was even more surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you head this way and I wanted the chance to talk to you in private." Dave moved into the room and walked slowly towards Jayde.  
  
Jayde moved backwards away from him, but was stopped when she bumped into the desk. "W-what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." He whispered as he closed the distance between them, so that they were so close to one another that any movement by either of them would mean they were touching.  
  
"What about us? There is no us and I have a boyfriend." Jayde whispered back, her stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement.  
  
"That's what I want to talk about." David stroked her face softly with his hand, "There should be an us."  
  
"Dave I….." Was all Jayde had a chance to say before she found David's lips on hers.  
  
At first it was a soft kiss, merely a brushing of lips. But, when Jayde didn't resist, David kissed her harder. Jayde's first thought was to push him away, but before her mind could take control, her body was responding. She started kissing him back and the kiss intensified in passion. Jayde snaked her arms around David's neck and pulled him in closer and David had one hand on her back, pressing her to him. His other hand found the split in her dress and brushed his hand along her thigh. Neither of them wanted to stop and neither knew how to stop.  
  
At least, they didn't know how to stop until they heard someone cough. They moved away from each other as though they had been electrocuted and looked to see Karrde had entered the room.  
  
He looked grim but only said, "Dave, your date's looking for you, you'd better go find her."  
  
David nodded and went to leave the room, head down.  
  
Karrde grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. "You may wish to wash the lipstick off your mouth before you do though."  
  
David blushed, but nodded again and almost ran out of the room.  
  
Karrde now looked at Jayde, who was also looking at the floor. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"He kissed me." She whispered so quietly that Karrde almost didn't hear her.  
  
"And from the looks of things you didn't really resist him. What if it had been your dad who had come to find you? Or Steve?"  
  
Jayde looked even more ashamed. "I know. It was a huge mistake. One I plan to never make again." She turned round to look at the desk and found what Karrde wanted. She picked it up and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He gave her a half smile. "Let me give you some advice, don't waste time denying how you feel. Your own parents wasted ten years before they found happiness together. You never know what the future holds, don't wait until you don't have something before you realise how much it means to you."  
  
Jayde looked like she would cry for a moment before saying, "I don't know what you mean." Then she pushed past him out of the room.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review everyone. 


	3. Chapter Two

1 Sorry I'm later than usual in updating, but at least I've given you all a nice long chapter to read.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Family of the Light: Chapter Two  
  
5 By Jayde Star  
  
After leaving the den, Jayde first went back to her room (the one her parents had kept the same no matter how many times she told them she was not moving home) to give herself a chance to straighten up. Once she was in private she sat on her bed and thoughts swam wildly around her head. *He kissed me.* Was all she could think about. Her hands went to her lips that still burned from the passion in the kiss. *I can't believe he kissed me. Admit it, you liked it. In fact, you kissed him back. With passion. Steve never makes you feel that way, could never make you feel that way.* Jayde looked at her reflection in her mirror and realised she hadn't noticed herself crying. She quickly wiped away the tears and fixed up her makeup. She just hoped no one would be able to tell she had been crying. She then went to rejoin the party.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David, on the other hand, had gone straight back to the party after a brief stop off to the bathroom to wash of the lipstick Jayde had left behind on his lips. He then rejoined the party and found Sandra.  
  
"Dave, I was beginning to think I would need to send a search party for you, you were gone for so long." She said.  
  
"I wasn't gone that long." David said, in more grunt form than speech. He looked around in time to see Padmae approaching him.  
  
"Hello Dave, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She greeted him.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"How about we catch up and dance at the same time?" Padmae suggested, adding as an after thought, "That is, if your girlfriend doesn't mind." She smiled a fake smile at Sandra.  
  
Before Sandra could speak David said, "She doesn't mind." Then grabbed Padmae's arm and dragged her on to the dance floor.  
  
They danced for a bit before either of them spoke. Padmae was the first to say anything. "I saw you follow Jay."  
  
She had spoken so quietly that David thought he must have misheard her. "What?"  
  
"I said, I saw you follow Jay." She repeated a bit louder.  
  
"Oh." David wasn't sure what Padmae expected him to say.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why? Or am going to have to keep asking until you give in and tell me anyway?"  
  
David looked defiant for a moment, before giving in with a sigh. "Fine. I just wanted to talk to her."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You want every intimate detail don't you?" Padmae just nodded. "Fine. I wanted to talk about us, her and me."  
  
"There is no you and her."  
  
"I know, but I think there should be. I think she thinks so too."  
  
"Dave…" Padmae's voiced sounded worried.  
  
"Mae, don't. I love her and I have done for a long time. I can't give her up without a fight."  
  
"You gave up easily enough three years ago."  
  
"That's because so much had happened and I didn't want to push her. Besides, she was the one who left me. I went up to the roof that night to tell her I loved her, but she wouldn't listen."  
  
"You've had chances since then." Padmae defended her little sister.  
  
"Not really. I wanted to talk to her alone, I didn't want anyone thinking I was pushing her into something she didn't want."  
  
Padmae felt sorry for David, "I know. Dad would have done his best to keep you two apart as well. She loves you too Dave. Has done for a long time. I think she's loved you ever since she was five and you were ten. Remember the reunion that year? You paid a lot of attention to her, even then. Though I think then it was mostly because we all wanted her to stop crying."  
  
David gave Padmae a half smile. "I remember that. I think." They were silent again for a bit, then David continued, "I think I've always loved her. Or at least known I would fall in love with her. It's like all those girls I dated before were just a way of passing the time until she was older. Old enough for me to date and to love me."  
  
"How long ago did you realise?" Padmae had always been curious how deep David's feelings for Jayde went.  
  
He thought for a moment before replying. "Honestly? I think it was when she was fifteen. I hadn't seen her for a while and when I did she looked so beautiful and grown up, and then she was in that show. She has such an amazing voice, and she can certainly dance. At the time I thought it was just the shock of her looking so different, but as time wore on my feelings got stronger and I couldn't deny how I felt. But she was too young, there was no way I was going near her. And then I think you know everything that happened after that."  
  
Padmae just nodded. She hadn't realised that David had felt that strongly about her sister.  
  
"I love her, Mae." David looked like he was almost going to cry. "I love her so much, I don't think I can go on much longer without her. I've lost my ability to fly, we've both lost the baby. I don't think I could handle the notion that I may have lost her forever."  
  
"Oh Dave." Was all Padmae could think to say.  
  
They danced together for a little longer, until Padmae noticed Jayde enter the room. She didn't look particularly happy, so she detached herself from David and went to speak to her sister.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde went back to the party planning to find Steve immediately, but her plans changed when Padmae came over and insisted on talking to her. Then kitchen was deserted for the moment, so Jayde found her self dragged in there.  
  
"What?" She demanded of her sister.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Padmae said calmly. "David said he went to talk to you, but wouldn't tell me what about, so I want you to tell me exactly what was said."  
  
Jayde wouldn't look her in the eye. "Nothing was said."  
  
"What do you mean, 'nothing was said'?" Padmae knew that Jayde was hiding something; she had always been able to read her sister's face like a book. "Something must have been said. And whatever it was has obviously upset you, so stop wasting time and just tell me."  
  
They glared at each other for a few moments, before Jayde finally gave in with a heavy sigh. "Nothing was said because Dave kissed me."  
  
"What?!" Another voice came from the kitchen door, a masculine voice.  
  
They both looked over to see Ben had entered the kitchen just as Jayde had spoken.  
  
"Dave kissed you? I'm going to hurt him." Ben turned back towards the party, annoyed that David had gone anywhere near his sister.  
  
"Ben, wait." Jayde called after him. "It's partly my fault."  
  
Padmae looked surprised, "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Well, I could have easily stopped him, he didn't exactly force himself on me. But I didn't. I think I kissed him back."  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow. "You think you kissed him back?"  
  
"Okay, I know I kissed him back. And, before you say anything, yes I know I'm lucky Steve didn't catch us. It was a mistake, a huge mistake and I don't plan on it ever happening again."  
  
"Jay." Padmae's voice was filled with sympathy. She could feel Jayde's turmoil and confusion over her feelings towards the two men. "Are you sure kissing Dave was the mistake? Are you sure it isn't dating Steve?"  
  
Both Jayde and Ben were surprised over Padmae's statement, but Ben was the first to speak. "Are you kidding, Mae? She's been with Steve for nearly a year, if was a mistake, so you honestly think they would still be together? Jay isn't stupid."  
  
Padmae didn't answer, just kept looking at Jayde, waiting for her answer. Eventually she got one. "I don't know any more." She barely whispered, it had been so hard for Jayde to say but now she had started, she just couldn't stop. "I'm so confused. I've always loved Dave; I can't remember a time when I didn't. But he always thought of me as just a kid, then everything happened all at once. He found out I lied to him, his mum died, I got pregnant, I was abducted, I lost the baby, his legs were crushed. I thought there was no chance for us. I was so scared so I just ran away from it all. I just couldn't cope and the idea that he might reject me, I just couldn't handle, so I didn't even give him the chance. Now there's Steve, and I think I love him, but it's nowhere near as strong and as passionate as Dave, but it is steady and maybe that's more important in the long term. But, I have to admit, I think that sometimes he wants to be with me cos of the Skywalker part of my name. And a year long relationship isn't something you just throw away, and….." Jayde finally trailed off, tears starting to fall silently down her cheeks.  
  
Padmae pulled her sister into a hug, while Ben just stood there, shocked at what his sister had just said. He had had no idea her feelings for David had gone that deep. He planned to talk to David at some stage, but for now it would have to wait. He moved over to join Padmae in comforting their sister.  
  
They stood like that for a few minutes and probably would have continued to stay like that for a few more minutes, except that they were interrupted.  
  
"Have you guys seen Jay? Oh." Steve said as he entered the room and finally noticed Jayde. "What's wrong?" He asked moving over to her. Padmae and Ben moved away from her, letting Steve hug Jayde.  
  
Jayde sniffed a little. "Nothing is wrong, we were just talking. Nothing important."  
  
Steve didn't believe her. "Something is wrong, you wouldn't be crying otherwise. So, stop stalling and just tell me."  
  
Jayde wasn't sure what to say, but Ben jumped in so she didn't have to say anything.  
  
"We were talking about some things that happened in the past. Some of it was sad stuff, family stuff. Jayde got upset remembering, she's fine though." Ben said in a voice that rejected the idea of any more questions.  
  
Steve looked at Jayde, as though he originally planned on asking more questions, but quickly gave up on the idea. He figured he would be given a better explanation later. "Okay then, I won't pry. But, come on Jay, this is your 21st birthday party. This isn't the time for remembering bad things, it's the time for celebrating the good things. So, wipe away those tears, I want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend."  
  
Jayde gave Steve a half smile and let him lead her out of the room and on to the dance floor.  
  
When they were gone, Ben said, "I had no idea Jayde felt that strongly for Dave."  
  
"What? Are you blind?" Padmae said and then went to go back to the party, so no more could be said for now.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Because that was such a long chapter, I expect plenty of reviews. I'll be annoyed if I don't get them and then I just may take longer to write the next chapter (most likely it will take the exact amount of time to write as it normally would, but empty threats are just so much fun). So, don't forget to review after you've read this, even if you want to flame me. But, if you want to do that, at least do so with some constructive criticism, not just 'it sucks', but tell me why. 


	4. Chapter Three

Nope, I haven't explained the title of this one yet, that won't happen until near the end and this is going to be longer than the first one (unless I get bored and want to end it quickly, but lots of reviews keep me interested). Anyway, if you want to know if your idea is correct, you can email me with your idea and I'll tell you if your close or not. But I won't give away details. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Three  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde spent the rest of the night dancing with Steve, talking to her friends and family and doing everything possible to avoid David. At one stage during the night Steve did ask what it was they had been talking about that had upset her, but she had just shrugged and said she wasn't in the mood to talk about it at the moment, but that she might tell him later. Steve had let it rest, if it hadn't been her party he might have pushed for more information, but for now he let it go.  
  
Eventually, as with all good things, the party came to an end. The only people left in the Skywalker residence was Jayde's parents, siblings (including Ben's wife and Padmae and Phil's dates) aunt, uncle and cousins and family. As well as Steve. Soon enough though, the cousins left and so did Leia and Han. Padmae and Phil also went back to their own places.  
  
As Padmae left, she hugged Jayde and said, "You deserve to be happy. Don't live your life how you think other people want you to. Follow your heart and we'll be happy for you."  
  
Jayde just nodded slightly and turned back to the rest of her family. Ben and Cassie planned to stay the night, as they didn't have an apartment on Corucant but wanted to stay until the baby was born.  
  
"Are you going to stay the night or not?" Mara asked. "I know your apartment is only fifteen minutes away, but it is really late and your room is still there. And Steve is perfectly welcome to stay as well."  
  
Luke looked like he was going to say something at the last comment, but Mara stopped him with a look. "We'd love you both to stay, of course." He said instead.  
  
Jayde glanced at Steve, who shrugged, "It's up to you. It's still your birthday."  
  
"Thanks." She said half sarcastically, "I guess we might as well stay, your right about it being late. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Why would we mind our daughter being home?" Mara asked.  
  
"That's not what I asked and you know it."  
  
"We don't mind." Luke butted in, surprising everyone, "Honestly."  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll definitely stay then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Although Jayde originally felt weird being back under her parent's roof (especially with Steve there as well), she was so tired she quickly fell asleep. But it certainly wasn't restful. She had nightmares, ones she hadn't had in a while. David kissing her, and her conversation with Padmae and Ben, had stirred them up.  
  
The dreams started out happy. In them, she hadn't lost the baby and David and her were still together. In fact, it was the day the baby had been born and David was looking down lovingly at his baby son, held in Jayde's arms. He said that he loved her, that he loved both of them and that was when the dream turned bad. Evil hands snatched the baby away from Jayde, then the scene changed and they were back in the bar that Jayde had danced in. The pillar was falling on David again, only this time Jayde was even slower to react and she didn't move the pillar at all. It fell on David killing him, his screams the sound that she had heard him make on their journey home.  
  
Jayde eventually awoke from the nightmare, screaming David's name in terror.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Steve was sleeping peacefully next to Jayde until the movement she was making woke him up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, not sure at first what had woken him, he soon found out.  
  
"Dave, no. Dave, watch out. David." Jayde was mumbling.  
  
Steve watched her for a moment and thought *Great, she's dreaming about another guy. Dave? Who's Dave? He's that Antillies guy I met tonight isn't he? I'm not staying here to listen to her dream about some other guy.*  
  
With that Steve got out of the bed, got dressed and left the room. In the hallway he bumped into Ben.  
  
"Hi, Steve. Where are you going?" Ben asked.  
  
"I didn't think I should stay. Jayde's calling out some other guy's name and I really don't feel comfortable with that." Steve said as politely as he could.  
  
"Was the name she was calling out Dave, by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Ben ignored the question. "It's been a while since she had that dream. No wonder I could feel her distress, I'd better go wake her up before…."  
  
He was interrupted by Jayde's scream, "Daaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddd!"  
  
"What the..?" Steve said.  
  
"Look, Steve. Don't go anywhere. Give me a few minutes with Jay and I'll explain what she was dreaming." With that Ben left the bewildered Steve and ran into his sister's room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde was sitting up in her bed, the blankets had fallen down to her waist and her nightgown was covered with her sweat.  
  
"Jay?" She heard Ben call, "Are you okay? I felt your distress, and then I definitely heard the scream. It's been a long time since you had that nightmare hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, nearly a year." She whispered.  
  
Ben sat next to her on the bed and gave her a hug; at the same time her parents entered the room.  
  
"Jayde? Honey? Are you okay?" Her mother asked.  
  
"She's okay." Ben answered for her. "Just a bit shaken up."  
  
"I'll be okay." Jayde said after a few minutes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luke asked. He was worried, it had taken a while for the nightmares to stop the first time, and he didn't want to know what it would do to his daughter if they continued again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. It was just seeing Dave again for the first time. It just brought the memories back really strongly. I'll be okay now."  
  
Reluctantly they eventually left the room. On the way out Ben asked, "Do you want Steve to stay?"  
  
Jayde shook her head. "No. Tell him it's not because of him, it's just because I really need a bit of time on my own. I'll call him tomorrow."  
  
Ben nodded, "Okay, I'll tell him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Steve was waiting for Ben in the kitchen. "Is she okay?" He asked immediately. "What happened?"  
  
"She's fine, just a bit shaken up." Ben answered. "Did Jayde ever tell you what happened between her and David Antillies?"  
  
Steve shook his head no.  
  
Ben gave a sigh. "Well, it ended up being complicated and I think Jayde should fill you in on the details, but they were involved at one stage. The accident David had where his legs were crushed, Jayde blames herself. There wasn't anything she could really do, but she thinks that if she had been able to react just a second quicker, he would still be flying x-wings. Anyway, her nightmare was about that accident."  
  
"Oh." Steve felt guilty for what he had been thinking. "I guess I should go talk to her."  
  
"No, don't." Ben stopped him before he could move.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She just wants to be alone at the moment." Ben explained. "It has nothing to do with you, she wants to be alone from everyone right now. If she had the energy I think she would just go back to her own place, but she's exhausted so she's staying here. Don't push it, it's been a long time since she's had this nightmare and she doesn't know how to deal with it any more."  
  
After a few moments hesitation, Steve agreed to leave Jayde for now and went home. Ben went back to bed and his wife.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde lay in bed awake for the next hour and a half, waiting until she was certain that everyone was definitely asleep. Being as quiet as she could, Jayde got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
Once down there, she went straight to the comm., and dialled a number she hadn't used in a very long time. After a few minutes and a couple of tries she finally got an answer.  
  
"Antillies?" A sleep-filled voice answered.  
  
"Dave? It's Jayde. Can you meet me on the palace roof soon? I really need to talk to you." She whispered.  
  
"What? Now?" He asked, slowly waking up more.  
  
"Yes, now. How soon can you get there?"  
  
"About fifteen/twenty minutes." He finally agreed.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then." Jayde signed off and went to put some clothes on to meet David in.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Well then, how do you like the end of that one? Don't forget to review once you've read, feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	5. Chapter Four

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Four  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Twenty-five minutes later and Jayde had been waiting on the roof for nearly ten minutes for David. He finally arrived.  
  
"Jay, sorry. It took me longer to get up here than I thought it would." David said.  
  
Jayde was standing near the edge of the roof, looking out at the night. Even in the middle of the night, Corucant was still an extremely busy place. Jayde didn't turn around when David spoke. She didn't even move when he came to stand next to her. She just stood there, with her arms holding her coat tightly around her to hold out the night cold. Her hair was blown wildly by the wind.  
  
David waited in silence, hoping that Jayde would speak when she was ready. After a few minutes, though, he eventually got impatient. "Jay, why did you get me up in the middle of the night, get me to come up to this cold roof and then not say anything? You said you wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
After another moment or two Jayde finally spoke. "Why did you kiss me earlier? I was beginning to put what had happened between us behind me. Then you kiss me and it not only brings up old feelings, but old nightmares as well."  
  
"Nightmares? Not the ones Ben mentioned you having after….." David trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, the ones Ben mentioned me having after…." Jayde whispered.  
  
David moved as if he was going to hug Jayde, but she moved away from him. "Why did you kiss me?" She repeated.  
  
David wasn't sure what to say at first. Eventually he said, "I don't know. I didn't plan to kiss you at first, it just sort of happened. It was an accident."  
  
"Like 'oops, your lips slipped'?"  
  
David gave a lopsided smile at Jayde's attempt at a joke. "Something like that. I had only planned to talk to you. You ran off that night and I haven't had a chance to talk to you since, and I think we need to."  
  
"I agree. We do need to talk. What happened between us was a huge mistake." Jayde finally turned to look at David. "It never should have happened."  
  
"Are you so sure it was a mistake?" David asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Yes I am. Maybe if you had known from the start who I was, and then it had happened, then it might not have been a mistake. But, would you have really wanted to be with me if you had known who I was?"  
  
David moved closer to Jayde. "Yes, yes I would have." He said so quietly that Jayde almost didn't hear, but when she realised what he had said she looked at him in shock as he added, "I still do want you."  
  
David brushed Jayde's face with his hand and she placed her hand over his. "Oh, Dave…." Was all she had time to say before they were interrupted.  
  
"So, I guess Ben was wrong when he told me my girlfriend saying some other guy's name in her sleep was nothing to worry about. Guess he doesn't know his sister as well as he thought." Steve came walking over to the both of them.  
  
"Steve?" Jayde gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep without you, so I thought a breath of fresh air would do me some good. I guess I'm not the only one who thought so." Steve glared at David, "I guess I'm not the only one who thought it was a good idea."  
  
"Steve, let me explain, this isn't how it looks."  
  
"You mean you're not really here with some other guy, looking very intimate."  
  
"Steve, at least give me a chance."  
  
"Fine, it had better be a good explanation."  
  
"The dream I had was about Dave. In fact it was more of a nightmare than a dream. I finally stopped having that same dream only a year ago, seeing Dave again brought it all back." Jayde was speaking as quickly as she possibly could. "I was abducted about three years ago, and because of that Dave was in an accident, one I could have prevented. That was what my dream was about."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're here on the roof with him in the middle of the night."  
  
"No, I guess it doesn't." Jayde sighed; she was going to have to say more to Steve than she had ever planned to. "You see, at the same time as I was abducted, Dave and I were sort of involved, I got pregnant, but I lost the baby. I never really dealt with the feelings, and we never talked about what happened. I hoped that talking to Dave might help stop the nightmares for good."  
  
Steve looked sceptical at this explanation. "Did you really have to see him in the middle of the night though?"  
  
Jayde looked down at her feet. "I guess not, but I wanted to do it while I had the strength to do so. I was worried that I might not have been brave enough in the morning."  
  
Steve just looked at Jayde for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to believe her. "So, when you say you never dealt with your feelings in the past, does that include any you may have had for David?"  
  
Jayde didn't answer for a moment, but she finally looked up, tears falling silently down her cheeks, and she looked Steve in the eye for a moment before finally nodding her head.  
  
"And, what exactly were the feelings."  
  
Jayde looked terrified by the question, "I loved him, I think I still do."  
  
Steve looked disgusted and brought his hand up as if he was going to hit Jayde, but he stopped himself in time. "To think I wasted an entire year with you. I could have had so many other girls in that time, but I thought you would be a good choice for me."  
  
"A good choice? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, you didn't think I was staying with you because you were anything special did you? But, dating – and maybe marrying – someone with your family background and connections would have been a good career move. You made me wait six months before you would sleep with me. Did you honestly think that any guy would stay with a girl for that long if there wasn't some other good reason?" Steve said with a sneer.  
  
"I thought you loved me." Jayde said with a whisper, hurt evident in her voice.  
  
"Love? It had nothing to do with love." Steve suddenly felt something slam into his face.  
  
As soon as Steve had arrived, David had kept out of the way; he figured that it was up to Jayde and Steve to work out. He would be there for Jayde afterwards if she needed him. But once Steve had started hurting Jayde, David hadn't been able to stop himself; he had punched Steve fair in the face.  
  
Steve didn't stay down for long though, he launched himself at David and they ended up in a full-blown fight.  
  
"Dave! Steve! Stop it!" Jayde screamed at them, but they didn't listen. Jayde grabbed her commlink, glad that she had thought to grab on her way out. Quickly she called Ben.  
  
"Skywalker?" He answered sleepily.  
  
"Ben? It's Jayde, sorry to wake you up, but can you come up to the roof?"  
  
"Why?" Ben asked, fully waking up as he could sense his sister's worry.  
  
"Steve and David are fighting and I don't think anything short of an explosion will stop them at the moment." Jayde was getting desperate.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll bring dad." Ben signed off and Jayde wondered if there was anything she could do. She knew she couldn't use her light, she didn't think she would be able to control where each of them landed and they were close enough to the edge that it was a major worry.  
  
Ben and her parents (in waking up Luke, Ben had also awoken Mara and there was no way she wasn't going) got there so quickly Jayde almost thought they had slept in their clothes, she was sure it was less than five minutes since they had called.  
  
Ben grabbed Steve, while Luke grabbed David and they pulled them of each other. Mara went to Jayde to see if she was okay.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked, still holding on to David.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Dave, Steve found us and got the wrong idea, Steve said he didn't love and was only with me because I am a Skywalker, then David hit him." Jayde quickly explained.  
  
Luke let go of David, "You hit him? Why?"  
  
David rubbed an aching jaw with his hand before speaking, "Didn't you listen to what Jayde said he said. The bastard deserved it."  
  
Luke tried to look stern, though inside he did agree in a way, "Is that really a good enough reason for hitting him?"  
  
"It is in my books. Would you rather I had let him continue hurting Jay?" David was talking to Luke, but looking directly at Jayde, who was returning his gaze.  
  
Luke sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was happening that wasn't being said, but he though Steve deserved a chance to explain his side. "Well?" He asked turning to him.  
  
"Well, what?" Steve asked sullenly.  
  
"Are you going to tell us your side of the story or not?"  
  
"My girlfriend was cheating on me, what else is there to say." Steve was glad Luke was there with his calming presence, because at that point both David and Ben looked like they could have easily hurt Steve.  
  
"I never cheated on you, I could never cheat on anyone." Jayde defended herself. "You just interpreted what you saw wrong."  
  
"You know what, Jayde? I'm not even going to discuss this any more." And with that Steve turned and left the roof and Jayde's life for good.  
  
Mara looked at her daughter. "Are you okay?" Jayde just nodded. "Are you coming back to our place?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Jayde said after a moment. "I think I need my own bed for now. You guys go back to bed, I'll head down in a minute. Ben, tell Cassie I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed for the second time tonight."  
  
"That's okay." Ben hugged his sister, as did Luke and Mara and they all headed back down to bed, reluctantly leaving Jayde on the roof.  
  
David was the only one left with her. They merely looked at each other for a while before either spoke. David was the one to break the silence, "So, you love me do you?" He asked almost shyly.  
  
Jayde shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I have a lot of things to think about."  
  
David moved closer to Jayde, put his arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "That's better than a no, I guess. Promise me something, though. Give us a chance, please? What we feel is too strong to not be given one."  
  
Jayde stared up in to his eyes, mesmerised by them, before answering with a nod. "Okay, I promise. But, only if we can take it slowly."  
  
"Deal." David said, "But only if you grant me one last thing."  
  
"What's that?" Jayde asked with a small smile, she had a feeling she knew what he wanted.  
  
"This." He whispered as he brought he head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
He he he. Took me long enough to get here, didn't it? But, do you like me now? Let me know what you think of this chapter, especially since I think it's the longest one I've ever written. I just couldn't stop, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyway, I digress, I expect lots of reviews for this long chapter, otherwise I'll make the other one really short and I'll make it one you wouldn't like. *Insert evil laugh here*. 


	6. Chapter Five

1 I knew you guys would like my last chapter. Who knows, maybe I'll be nice to my characters for the moment, let them have some happiness for a while. Then again, maybe I won't. I think I might just see how many reviews I get, if I don't get lots and lots and lots and……anyway you get the idea, I'll be mean and make more problems. If I do I'll let them be happy. So I guess that means you all need to review once you've read the chapter.  
  
2  
  
3 Family of the Light: Chapter Five  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
David and Jayde broke away from the kiss and Jayde leaned into David's chest, her head sitting comfortably just under his. David wrapped his arms tightly around Jayde, as though if he let go she would just disappear. Jayde sighed all of a sudden, and David loosened his arms so that he could look Jayde in the face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Just….." Jayde waved her hand vaguely.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
Jayde gave a little smile, "You know me too well. Yeah, Steve, and what he said. I spent a year with a guy who only wanted to be with me cos of my family. How could I have been so stupid as to not have seen it?"  
  
"None of your family noticed it. When I talked to Ben he said that Steve was a great guy and was really good to you. He was glad you were with such a guy."  
  
"You talked to Ben about me and Steve?" Jayde was surprised.  
  
"Of course." David grinned. "I wanted to know if the guy you were with was treating you properly. I had to know how hard it would be to convince you to leave him and come back to me." They were silent for a few minutes before David continued, "I know you're upset about what happened, especially what he said. He's an idiot who doesn't know what he's missing. What guy wouldn't want you? You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, confident, loving. Did I mention beautiful?"  
  
Jayde blushed with each compliment. Then she yawned. "It's really late and I've had about two hours sleep all night. I should really be heading back to bed."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." David grinned again.  
  
"I meant alone."  
  
"So did I. What did you think I meant?"  
  
Jayde just punched him on the arm. David put his arm around her shoulders and they left the roof together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde slept well, but it was only for a few hours, because she was woken up by someone at the door at 9:30. She grabbed her robe from where she had dropped it on the floor, and sleepily walked to the door.  
  
When she opened it, David came barging in.  
  
"Dave? What time is it? Why are you here so early?" Jayde asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up more.  
  
"It's 9:30 and I'm here because I missed you and wanted to spend the day with you." David wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and spun her round.  
  
Once she had been put on the ground, Jayde shook her head. David had way too much energy for that time of the morning. "Couldn't it have waited until the afternoon?"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to take things slowly and I agree that's a good idea. I just want us to be as quick as possible with taking it slowly."  
  
"Huh?" Jayde was highly confused, it was too early and she had had too little sleep the night before.  
  
"Well, I figure we'd go out on dates, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And each date would be say, 3 or 4 hours long? On average, right?"  
  
"Something like that. Dave, if you have a point than please get to it."  
  
"My point is, if we spend the whole day together, than that's got to be the equivalent to at least three or four dates. That way we take it slowly, but as quickly as possible."  
  
Jayde couldn't help but smile at David's logic. "Okay, fine. Just give me the chance to get changed first."  
  
"I don't mind you staying dressed like that. I quite like what you're wearing."  
  
Jayde looked down at what she was wearing and realized what he meant. She had forgotten what she was wearing. Although her robe was floor length, it had fallen open when David had spun her round, exposing the black, mid- calve length negligee. "I'm sure you do, but I don't think it's appropriate to wear in public."  
  
"Who says we have to go anywhere public?" David asked suggestively, putting his arms around Jayde and pulling her close.  
  
"I do flyboy." Jadye said as she disentangled herself from his grasp.  
  
David pouted. "You're no fun. Do I at least get a good morning kiss before you get changed?"  
  
"Fine." Jayde conceded. She gently kissed him on the lips, but got away before he had a chance to deepen it. She wasn't sure she could stop once she started, not with her room so close. "So, where are we going?" Jayde called from her room a moment later.  
  
"I don't know yet. I just wanted to be with you. How about we just go out and see where we end up? I haven't had breakfast yet, so I figure we should do that first." David called back. Although he had been tempted to follow Jayde into her room, he hadn't wanted to push his luck.  
  
"Sure, okay. I'm starving. I also know a great place we can go." Jayde exited her room and they were ready to go.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I know it's short. I was going to make it longer, but I had writers block and just couldn't get it started. Now it's late and I knew you guys would want me to update, so I made it short and updated. I promise tomorrow will be longer. Don't forget to go review now, or I could be forced to make their lives miserable again. He he he, I can be nasty. 


	7. Chapter Six

Yes, I know I'm later than usual at updating. Sorry, had a little writer's block. Okay, I had a lot of writer's block. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, etc. That, and being a student with homework got in my way. (Okay I admit it, I'm an art student, what homework? Apart from drawing, taking photos, studying artists and other stuff). Hmm I think I'm staling. Maybe I should just get on with the story.  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Six  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
David just stared at Jayde when she came out of her bedroom. "You look amazing." He said.  
  
"What? I'm not exactly wearing anything exciting." Jayde answered, surprised by David's reaction as she was only wearing a pair of black trousers, and a purple shirt, nothing that could be considered particularly sexy. And her hair was tied back in a plait.  
  
"So? You look amazing no matter what you wear." David moved over to her, put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "Maybe we should just stay here for breakfast."  
  
Jayde moved out of his embrace. "Nope, you promised to take me on a date, so we're going somewhere for breakfast and there is no way you could convince me otherwise."  
  
David pretended to pout, "You're no fun. So, where are we going?"  
  
"There's a café round the corner, I've never been there but Mae says it's good and I've wanted to try it out for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me, lets go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jayde and David were sitting in the café eating their breakfast. It was only a small place, with tinted windows, so they could look out at the street, but people couldn't look in. The tables were mostly small ones and even the ambiance made the place feel as though only couples would eat here. The tablecloths were white and there were candles on each table, but the place was still well lit. Jayde and David had sat down at a table in the corner, which gave the most privacy possible.  
  
"Mae was right about this place." David said. "It is quite nice. Who brought her here?"  
  
Jayde shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it was anyone particularly special, just some guy who would have liked to think so."  
  
"So why didn't you get Steve to bring you here?"  
  
"Because it isn't the sort of place Steve liked to take me, too private."  
  
"Too private? How can somewhere be too private when you're with your girlfriend?" David asked incredulously.  
  
Jayde just shrugged again. "Do we really have to talk about this?" She looked away from David, suddenly finding great interest in her food.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to get you upset." David brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then put his hand on her face and made her look at him. "Do you forgive me?" He asked putting on an innocent face.  
  
Jayde tried to keep a straight face, but his quickly failing attempt to look innocent and sincere was too amusing and soon she found herself laughing quietly at him.  
  
"What?" He asked a smile playing at his lips. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Jayde whispered, "Just you. It doesn't matter how old you get, you never seem to change."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you're still the sweet ten year old kid who distracted a distraught five year old when her siblings could do something she wanted to be able to do as well. You're still the guy who protected and comforted me when a boyfriend wasn't the guy I thought he was, and you blew off a girlfriend at the same time. You're the guy who came to see me in a show because you were 'curious' and 'liked a mystery' and blew off the second girlfriend in two weeks because of it. You're the guy who always finds flying exhilarating, no matter how many times you do so. You're the guy who saved me from abductors. The guy who has been the only person in my entire life to treat me as normal, not as though I had some huge handicap being the only forceless one in a highly force sensitive family. You still the only guy who made me feel totally loved for who I was, you have cared about me and for me my entire life and I can't believe it has taken us this long to get where we are now." Jayde gazed into David's eyes for the entire speech.  
  
"And, just to make sure we're on the same page, where exactly are we?" David enquired.  
  
"Oh, about here." Jayde smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
When they broke away, they leaned into each other, foreheads touching. "I think I like here." David said. "Do you think we'll be staying here for a while?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping we'd move a little further down the track, but I don't plan on leaving it if that's what you mean."  
  
David just smiled then kissed Jayde again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, Jayde was waiting outside the café as David paid the bill. During breakfast she had thought of a surprise for him and had excused herself to the bathroom to use her comm. in private to organise it. She had just got confirmation that her plan had been organised. Sometimes she found being a part of the family that she was definitely had its advantages. It meant that she had brilliant connections and family favours owed.  
  
"So, where would you like to go now?" David asked as her joined her outside and put his arms around her waist.  
  
Jayde smiled mysteriously, "I already have that planned. Follow me." Jayde escaped his hold and grabbed his hand, leading him towards his surprise.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" David didn't have the slightest clue as to what Jayde was up to.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Jayde said as she hailed a taxi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
David let out a yell of joy as he flew his x-wing at high speeds through the asteroid field. Jayde laughed at his enthusiasm as she followed him a little more carefully through the field. "Dave, wait up. I'm not as good as you at getting through this asteroid field. I'd rather not crash."  
  
"Stop worrying, it's not like anything can happen to you." David replied as he continued his acrobatics.  
  
As they exited the asteroid field, they were joined by two more x-wings in a mock dogfight. Although both Jayde and David had been extremely good pilots, it had been a long time since either of them had been in an x-wing and, despite an extremely good fight by the both of them, they lost to the other two pilots.  
  
As the exited the flight simulator, Jayde grinned at David. "Sorry about losing, I guess I'm a bit rusty."  
  
David grinned back; looking more relaxed than he had in a few years. "No problem, I'm pretty rusty myself." He pulled Jayde into a hug.  
  
"For a pair who haven't flown x-wings for around 3 years, I think you did pretty well." Said Jaina as she and Jag walked over to join them. "You certainly gave Jag and me a run for our money. I'm just sorry I couldn't arrange the real thing. Maybe if Jayde had given me more than half hours notice I might have been able to."  
  
"I don't care, this much is better than I've had in a while. I'm amazed you could do even this in such a short amount of time."  
  
"We both called in a lot of favours. We even got your dad to help." Jag replied, "Lets just say Jay now owes us a few favours."  
  
"Thanks, I thought you guys did this out of the kindness of your hearts." Jayde grinned though.  
  
"Would you guys like to join us for lunch?" Jaina asked, "The girls are home for a few days and I'm sure they'd love to see their cousins."  
  
"They saw us at my party." Jayde said, asking David with a look if he wanted to go. "But, sure, saves us from wondering what to do for lunch."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After lunch, Jayde and Jaina were sitting with Jaina's daughters, talking about their recent adventures while training to become full Jedi Knights. David and Jag were still sitting at the dining table talking.  
  
"You should really thank Jayde for getting us to organise this morning." Jag started.  
  
"I know. It must have taken some pretty major convincing on her part." David replied. "I can barely believe she even thought of it."  
  
"Why wouldn't she? You guys have known each other for years; she knows you as well as she knows her family. She wanted to make you happy." Jag paused, not sure if he should say anything. Normally he wouldn't, but he thought the topic was too important to just forget. "Look, Dave, normally I don't interfere with the way other people live their lives, but I really think I should say this. Be careful."  
  
"Be careful about what?" David was confused.  
  
"Be careful about Jay. I don't think she ever got over what happened between you and her. And she's just broken up with a long-term boyfriend, she needs time to heal. Don't rush her. And if my cousin upset Jaina's cousin, I don't think she'd be too happy. And the last thing I want is Jaina upset."  
  
David smiled at that part. "I don't plan on hurting Jay, so don't worry Jaina won't be upset."  
  
"Good. And, one other thing, be careful how you tell her dad. From what I hear, he's still pretty mad at you for what went on in the past."  
  
Before David could say anything, Jayde came back into the room. "Dave, I'm sure Jag and Jaina have more important things to do with their time, so maybe we should be going."  
  
"Sure, I was just about to come and get you. See you Jag, bye everyone." He yelled in to the other room. He got a chorus of goodbyes in return.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Jag followed them to the door. "And, Dave, remember what I said."  
  
David just nodded. When they were out of earshot Jayde asked what Jag had meant, but David just ignored the question and asked what she would like to do next.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They eventually decided to go see a movie, though afterwards neither of them could remember a single thing that happened in it. They had spent the entire time in the back row of the cinema, acting like teenagers.  
  
As they walked out, holding hands, David asked, "So, where would you like to go for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure. How about we get out a video and I'll make us dinner and then we can watch the video?" Jayde suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you want me in your apartment for that long?"  
  
"Sure. We're only going to eat and watch a video, it's not like we'll be doing anything else." Jayde shrugged, then added. "Well, not much else anyway. I'm not ready for that step in this relationship just yet. Sorry."  
  
David stopped walking and put his hands on Jayde's shoulders so she had to stop as well. "Never apologise for something like that." David said, slightly annoyed. "I am with you because I want to be with you, not because of who you are or because you are going to sleep with me. I know you've had a rough time with guys, me included. So I'm not going to push you into anything, I'm willing to wait as long as you want. I don't care if I have to wait a day, a week, a month, a year, even tens years. As long as at the end of it all I get to be with you and only you."  
  
Jayde looked like she was almost going to cry. "Oh, Dave. I love you." Jayde shocked them both by saying.  
  
David recovered from his surprise quickly. "I love you too." He kissed her before she could reply. The kiss deepened and if it hadn't been for the need to breath they probably never would have ended it.  
  
Jayde sighed. "Why did we wait so long?"  
  
David didn't reply, he just hugged her for a while. Eventually it started to get dark and, although it had been a warm day, the heat quickly went and David noticed that Jayde was shivering slightly. "Maybe we should get moving, people will start to think we're statues or something if we stay here."  
  
Jayde grinned in reply, "Come on then. I'm hungry and I've still got to cook yet."  
  
David followed eagerly, grabbing her hand as he did so and not letting go until they reached her apartment.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Once again I apologise for me taking so long to update, but I have finally done so. I promise to try and update regularly again now. At least this chapter was a long one, so you can't complain that it was short. (Well, you can, but I won't listen.) And they're happy for now, so you can't complain about that either. 


	8. Chapter Seven

1 I had this part written in my head before I even started the last chapter, but for some reason writing it down properly took me a while to start.  
  
2  
  
3 Family of the Light: Chapter Seven  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
After dinner, Jayde and David curled up on her couch together to watch a movie. David was lying down with his back against the couch and one arm over Jayde's waist and the other arm holding his head up so he could see over Jayde. Jayde was lying against him, snuggled as close as she could get, loving the feeling of warmth he caused. At one point she sighed and rolled over onto her back – despite the difficulty of doing so on without falling off the couch – so that she could look at David.  
  
He smiled down at her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just like being here with you." She smiled back, "It feels……right."  
  
David answered by lowering his head and kissing her gently. Jayde instantly responded to his kisses. The kisses contained passion, but they stayed gentle and loving as well. David's hand had been resting on Jayde's stomach and he slowly began to move his fingertips lightly across it, slowly moving her top up. Jayde wrapped her arms around his back, moving his shirt. They continued like this for a few moments before Jayde suddenly broke away and put her hand on David's to stop it where it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" David asked with concern, worried he had done something wrong.  
  
"Nothing." Jayde whispered as she pulled herself once more out of David's embrace and got off the couch.  
  
David got up as well, "Jay, something is wrong." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me you know." He made her turn around to look at him and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. You didn't do anything wrong." Jayde looked away and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Then what has you so upset all of a sudden?" David was getting more and more concerned the longer she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"It's just that….that…" Jayde then mumbled something that David didn't quite hear.  
  
"I didn't get that. It's just that what?" He asked gently.  
  
"It's just that for once I want this to be right." Jayde said quickly.  
  
"What do you mean?" David was confused. "What do you want to be right?"  
  
"This. Us." Jayde started. "I think the only time it was ever right was the first time I slept with you."  
  
"Oh." David suddenly realised what she meant. "What about with Steve? Wasn't it right then?"  
  
Jayde shrugged, "I think I only ever really slept with him because I thought it was what I should do. We'd already been together for six months and all my friends assumed we'd slept together already so I guess it just seemed like it was what we should be doing. I don't think I ever really felt anything. It certainly was nothing like the times we were together, and one of those times you were drunk."  
  
"Oh, Jay. I'm so sorry." David felt guilty; he felt it was his fault that Jayde was so upset. He pulled her into his embrace and Jayde didn't resist, just laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault, I'm the one who left you on that roof. I could have stayed, I know that. I knew it at the time as well. I was just too frightened about what I felt and I still had to deal with losing the baby. Considering I had still been adjusting to being pregnant there were just too many feelings to deal with. And the love I felt for you was one of them, so leaving you at the time seemed like the easiest thing to do. It was also the stupidest." Jayde began to cry softly against his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." David said as he stroked her hair. "He made a decision and at the time it seemed like the right one. You can't change it, so don't regret the could have beens and the what ifs. We're together now and that's all that matters."  
  
They stood there for a while, David holding Jayde close and Jayde quietly crying, though the tears slowed down after a while. Eventually David broke the silence. "Can I ask something? If you don't want to answer it after I've asked then you don't have to."  
  
Jayde sniffed a little before answering, "Sure, ask away."  
  
David hesitated for a bit before continuing, not quite sure how to phrase the question. "Why did you stay with Steve for so long if you didn't really feel anything for him?"  
  
David didn't see, but could feel Jayde shrug against his body. "I don't know. I guess it was easier that way, it meant I had someone to go to functions with. You know what it can be like, if you're on planet and you're part of a well-known family it's pretty much expected that you'll turn up. And being with Steve regularly meant that I didn't get any unwanted attention from guys I just wasn't interested in. He also seemed like a nice guy and all my friends and family seemed to like him, so it was easier to stay with him than not. And, considering I didn't really feel attracted to anyone in particular…." Jayde trailed off as she added another shrug.  
  
David pulled away from Jayde so he could look her in the eye; he gave her a small smile. "I hope you're not with me because you don't feel attracted to anyone else and I just happen to be around." He wiped the tears from her face as he said this.  
  
Jayde gave him a smile back, as well as a half-shrug. "Well." She said, dragging out the word slightly. She smiled as David gave her a mock glare, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
David wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled as close to his body as possible.  
  
They were both beginning to wonder how far the other wanted to take things, when they were interrupted by someone at the door.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?" David mumbled, not moving his lips away from Jayde's.  
  
"No." Jayde mumbled back.  
  
"Maybe you should answer it." David mumbled again as the door chime went off once more.  
  
They finally broke away on the third chime, both of them annoyed at being interrupted. Jayde moved to answer the door, expecting it to be someone from her family. But it wasn't, in fact it was the person Jayde least expected.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Short chapter, I know. I just thought the next part should get a chapter all to itself. And, also, I get to leave you wondering who is at the door. I wonder if you guys can guess. Anyway, as usual, please review. I love the feedback, especially from the regular people, but it would be nice to hear what some different people thought, even if it was to flame me. Either way, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	9. Chapter Eight

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Eight  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde looked in surprise at her unexpected visitor. Before either of them could say anything David said "Dad? What are you doing here? And for that matter how did you know I was here?"  
  
Wedge moved into the apartment, "Karrde was looking for you. You weren't answering your comm, so he tried me to see if I knew where you were. I told him I'd give you a message if and when I saw you."  
  
"What did he want? He gave me a week off."  
  
"He said he apologises, but he has something he really needs you to do in the next couple of days. He also said that you can have two weeks off afterwards to make up for the interruption of your holiday. I told him you'd get in touch with him as soon as possible." Wedge explained.  
  
"Thanks. So, how did you know I was here?" David was curious; he hadn't mentioned to his dad how he was planning to spend his day.  
  
"I say Jag and Jaina earlier and they told you two were together, so I thought I'd try my luck and see if you were here. How are you Jayde?" Wedge finally turned to her.  
  
"I missed you at the party yesterday. How's Steve?"  
  
"I'm fine and Steve is a bastard." Jayde replied simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Wedge raised an eyebrow and David just grinned at Jayde's description of Steve.  
  
"Problems between you two then?" Wedge inquired.  
  
"No relationship between us." Jayde said in a way that indicated she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Wedge wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead he just said, "Anyway, the message from Karrde is the only reason I came over, so I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you later Jayde." To David he said, "Are you planning on being home tonight or do you have other plans?"  
  
Before David could say anything, Jayde answered for him "Dave was actually just about to leave, weren't you Dave?"  
  
"If you say so then I guess I was." He agreed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Only if you're lucky." She whispered back, then David and Wedge left.  
  
David and Wedge walked along together for a few moments, before either of them spoke. "Jayde and Steve broke up, huh?" Wedge asked.  
  
David nodded, he had a feeling he knew what his dad wanted to say, but he wasn't going to rush him to his point.  
  
"How come? I mean they were together for a while and he seemed like a nice kid."  
  
David pulled a face at the idea of Steve being a nice guy. "Well he isn't a nice guy. He admitted he was with Jayde because of the connections it gave him."  
  
"How did no one realise? With a family full of Jedi you would have thought some one would have noticed."  
  
David shrugged. "Who knows how he did it, but he was able to fool them all."  
  
They walked for a bit more in silence. As they entered the Antillies apartment, Wedge finally asked his son the question he most wanted to ask, "So, does this mean you and Jayde are seeing each other now?"  
  
David had known his dad was going to ask this and he was prepared. "We're going to take things slowly, see how it goes. We've got all the time in the galaxy to make sure things go right."  
  
"After what happened before between you two, are you sure it's such a good idea?" Wedge crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
David was again ready for the question. "Yes, we both think it's a good idea. Neither of us have been happy since things ended between us and now we've both had time to work through the feelings we both had to deal with at the time." Wedge started to interrupt, but David continued before he could say anything. "I had to deal with mum's death still and losing the ability to fly in the Rouges, Jayde had to deal with the terror she felt from the abduction and feeling guilty about my accident and we both had to deal with losing the baby. It's easy to see that we never stood a chance at that time, but now we have a second chance and we'd be foolish to not take it. I've loved her for such a long time, why should I give up a second chance with her?"  
  
Wedge rubbed his hands over his face before saying anything. "Dave, it's not that I don't want to see you happy, it's just that I'm worried about you. Ever since Jayde left you, you have been acting very self-destructive. I would just hate to see you two break up and what it would do to you. Not to mention what Luke will say when he finds out, he still considers you the guy who got his baby girl pregnant." Wedge watched his son's reactions as he said this, he didn't want to hurt his son, he just wanted to make sure he was thinking clearly.  
  
"Dad, you don't need to remind me. It took me long enough to be friends with Ben and Phil again after it all happened; Mae was the only one who just accepted it as something that happened. Jayde is certainly old enough to make her own decisions and has been for a while. Look, if you don't approve that's your business just don't expect me to not take this chance at happiness." David was slightly annoyed at his father's words.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted you to give up a chance at happiness. I'm just trying to get you to think logically, especially after all the pain you went through. You're my son and I want to protect you."  
  
David started to get angry, "This has nothing to do with logic, it has to do with feelings and I love Jayde. I don't need to be protected any more, I'm old enough to take care of myself, or hadn't you noticed?" David began to yell a bit.  
  
"Well you didn't do a good job tonight? I had to take a message from Karrde for you because you can't answer your commlink." Wedge began to get irritated with his son's stubbornness. *He must have gotten that from his mother.* He thought to himself. "I only said what I said because I felt I needed to, not because I wanted to argue with you."  
  
"Well, lets not argue any more. I won't stay here tonight. Thanks for letting me stay for a couple of days though, but I guess it wasn't such a good idea. Next time I'll stay at a hotel or something." David stormed into his room and grabbed the still packed bag he had left there the day before then stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Wedge sighed as he watched his son leave. He wasn't too worried though, he had a pretty good feeling he knew where David was going.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dave? What are you doing here?" Phillip asked as he answered the door.  
  
"Sorry to drop by so late, I had a row with dad and thought it was a good idea to find somewhere else to stay for the night." David answered, "I was originally going to ask Jayde, but I didn't want her to think I was pushing her in to something she wasn't ready for."  
  
Phillip hesitated a moment, "Normally I would let you, but I've got Grace here."  
  
"So? We've met before and you guys have been together for a while, surely she wouldn't mind a friend crashing on the couch for one night? I promise to keep out of the way." David begged.  
  
"No, she wouldn't mind. But I would, at least tonight." Phillip answered, "How about I promise to let you be best man if tonight goes okay? Will that make it up to you?"  
  
"Oh." David finally realised why Phillip didn't want him there. "Sorry for intruding. Don't worry about keeping that promise, I'm sure you'd rather Ben as your best man." With that David left with a grin on his face, but still wondering where he was going to spend the night.  
  
He next tried Padmae's place, but he got no answer, so he assumed she must have been out or asleep. Giving up with a sigh, he finally went back to Jayde's place. A half asleep Jayde came to the door.  
  
"Dave? What's wrong?" She asked with a yawn as she led him in to her apartment.  
  
David shrugged, "Nothing much. I just had an argument with dad, so I left. I tried Phil and Mae first, but neither were home." He thought Phillip should get the chance to tell Jayde himself about that night. "So, I was wondering, can I crash on your couch for the night?"  
  
"Of course you can? Why would you think I wouldn't?" She answered, stifling another yawn.  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was pushing you into something."  
  
"Dave, I know you wouldn't do that. Besides, I am more than capable of looking after myself and do you honestly think I would let you sleep anywhere other than the couch?" Jayde added as she smiled sweetly. "So what did you argue with your dad about?"  
  
"Us." David was going to leave it at that, until Jayde raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for more information. "Well, whether or not us starting a relationship was a good idea. I know I shouldn't have gotten angry; he was only worried about me and with good reason I guess. I just don't want anything to come between us, that's all. I'll call him in the morning and apologise, but for now, just lead me to your couch, I'm exhausted."  
  
Jayde found a spare blanket and pillow for David, as he got ready for bed. HE came out wearing only sleep pants and it took all of Jayde's restraint not to change her mind about having sleep on the couch. Taking in the sight of his well-toned body Jayde thought about how much she would prefer to have him in her bed.  
  
"Goodnight." She said before her self-control could be completely lost. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before retreating to her bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight." He called after her.  
  
They both had trouble falling asleep, thinking about the other person that was so close. Wanting to touch each other, but knowing it was best that they waited and took their time. Eventually both of them let sleep take over and their dreams were the same.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Kind of bad ending to the chapter, I know. But it's been a while since I've updated so I thought I'd better do so before I got lynched. I'll try and have the next one up tomorrow, but I don't promise. After that I'm going away overnight, so there won't be an update to at least Sunday most likely. Sorry. 


	10. Chapter Nine

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Nine  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde and David both dreamed of love, loving each other, being together and living their lives together happily. They were the sweetest dreams anyone had ever dreamed, anyone would ever dream. But then Jayde's dreams changed to her nightmare and David dreamed along with her. David didn't know what was happening, one minute he was extremely happy, the next he was terrified and didn't know how to stop it. Eventually he woke up and sat right up, heart pounding and covered with sweat. It took him a moment to remember where he was but he quickly remembered when he heard Jayde cry out in terror. He ran to her bedroom.  
  
"Jay…" He gasped when he saw her. Her body was thrashing about as if she was trying to fight something, she was covered with sweat as well and mumbling, occasionally saying understandable words. "Oh, Jay. Is this what you have to keep seeing?" He lay down next to her in the bed and pulled her into his embrace. After a few minutes her body calmed down, although she continued to tremble. Her skin felt clammy to his touch, but she didn't feel feverish, so David wasn't too worried. He had originally wanted to wake her, but now she seemed to be sleeping relatively calmly and he knew sleep was the best thing for her.  
  
David lay there for a while, listening to the steady sound of Jayde breathing. Eventually he started to drift slowly into sleep, but he heard someone at the door. *How the…..* David thought irritablely, but he still went to answer the door.  
  
"Mae? What are you doing here?" David asked with a yawn.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Padmae said as she entered the apartment.  
  
"I'm here because I argued with dad, walked out and no one else I could stay with was at home." David explained, figuring it was the quickest way to get rid of Padmae, he wanted sleep. "Don't worry, I was sleeping on the couch. Now, it's late, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was visiting mum and dad, felt Jay's distress and thought I should check on her. Though she calmed down and now I see why. Did she have a nightmare?"  
  
David nodded, "Yeah, and I saw some of it too. I have no idea how I saw it, but I presume that Jayde saw more and if so I have no idea how she could stay sane seeing the same thing over and over again."  
  
Padmae definitely thought the idea that David and Jayde could have the same dream needed thinking about, but now was not the time. "She nearly didn't stay sane, that's the problem. Is she okay now?"  
  
"She's sleeping, though I don't know how well."  
  
"Not very well any more." A voice joined in the conversation.  
  
"Jay. Are you okay?" David moved over to her, making her look him in the eyes, so that she couldn't lie to him.  
  
"I'm fine." She said quietly, then moved away form him, looking over at Padmae. "What's up?"  
  
"Cassie had contractions."  
  
"What? She's gone in to labour?" Jayde said shocked.  
  
"Nope. She just had a few contractions, false labour."  
  
"Oh." Was all Jayde said, looking at the ground.  
  
David gave her a quick look before asking, "I bet she hates that. She can't wait to give birth, can she?"  
  
"Yeah." Padmae noticed Jayde's discomfort so decided to leave. "Anyway, I just wanted to check you were okay. You are okay aren't you?"  
  
"I said, I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
"Okay, well get some sleep. I'll see you later." With that Padmae left.  
  
But David didn't believe it when Jayde said she was okay. "So, what's really wrong? You seemed okay until Mae mentioned Cassie….." He trailed off when he realised what had Jayde upset. "Jay, you need to stop blaming yourself for losing the baby. You're allowed to be happy in your life, you can't change the past." Jayde wouldn't look him in the eye and didn't say anything so he just continued. "Have you ever let yourself grieve? Cry over the loss?"  
  
And that was when Jayde burst into tears. Her legs collapsed underneath her, and if it hadn't been for David she would have fallen hard on the floor, instead he lowered her gently and held her against him. "Jayde, love, talk to me. You're allowed to tell me what you're feeling."  
  
After a few minutes, Jayde's sobs quietened and she was able to speak. "I didn't believe I had the right to grieve. It was my fault, I didn't deserve to move on and be happy. I could have stopped it, I could have stopped your accident too. Why would I deserve to be happy?"  
  
"If you don't deserve to be happy, then I certainly don't. Because if it wasn't for me you would never have been kidnapped." David said quietly. He pulled away from her a little and made her look at him. "Do you think I don't deserve to be happy either?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, tears still falling down her face. Eventually she said, in little more than a whisper, "Of course you deserve to be happy."  
  
"And so do you." He said equally as quietly, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and loving, soft and caring, but amazingly passionate at the same time. David lifted Jayde into his arms and off the floor, then carried her towards her bedroom.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Short and sweet, that's what I always say. Anyway, my friend and I wrote a seriously bizarre poem and I'd really like some reviews. So, if any of you are game enough (or insane enough, depending on your point of view), please go read and review it, I'd love to know what people think. That is after you've reviewed this chapter. 


	11. Chapter Ten

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Ten  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
David and Jayde continued to kiss as David carried her towards the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and momentarily broke their kiss before laying down beside her. Jayde laced her hands through his hair and pulled his face to hers for another kiss. David's right hand stroked Jayde's cheek, while his left one rested on her right thigh and slowly moved it's way up to her hip. David broke away from the kiss and Jayde let out a moan of protest until he started kissing her neck.  
  
"I want you, Dave." Jayde whispered.  
  
David suddenly stopped kissing her and pulled away from her, "We can't do this." He said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"What?" Jayde was shocked. "Why not? Don't you want me?"  
  
David looked at her a moment, the lust evident in his eyes. "Of course I want you." He rested his forehead against hers, "You have no idea how much I want you. But both of us said earlier that we wanted to take things slowly, make sure we do this right. And last time I checked, what we were just about to do is certainly NOT taking things slowly."  
  
Jayde gazed into his eyes for a moment, feelings of love and lust surging through her body. Eventually she was able to calm down her pounding heart, "I love you, you know that don't you?" She whispered. "I don't think it would have been a mistake, but the idea of waiting is a good idea. It'll be better that way."  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her once more lightly. "We'd better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." And he got up to leave, but found Jayde's arms around his waist, not letting him go anywhere. "Jay. . . ."  
  
"Just because you don't want to sleep with me doesn't mean you can't *sleep* with me." She smiled at him innocently.  
  
He smiled back. "I guess not." Then he curled up next to her, arms around each other's waist and they both slipped into a restful sleep.  
  
David awoke mid morning with Jayde snuggled up to him. His arm was under her body, so he gently removed it being very careful not to wake her. He got out of bed and watched her sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips. *She looks so sweet and innocent lying there, so relaxed.* David thought to himself.  
  
David quickly got dressed, left a note for Jayde saying he was going to the gym and he would see her later. He needed to work off some excess energy.  
  
He had only been there fro about fifteen minutes, beating up a punching bag, when he noticed Ben walk in and look around for someone.  
  
"Ben." David called out. "Who you looking for?"  
  
"Hi Dave." Ben said with a smile, "I was looking for Phil, we thought we'd have some saber practice. I'm at least five minutes late as it is, Phil doesn't seem to be here so I guess he must be running even later."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him about." David said, just as Phil entered.  
  
"Hi guys. Hey, sorry I'm late Ben. You weren't waiting too long were you?" Phil apologised.  
  
"No. I only just got here myself a couple of minutes ago. Sorry I couldn't let you stay last night." Phil said, turning to David, "But at least you get to be best man now."  
  
"She said yes then?" David grinned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What's this about Dave being best man?" Ben asked.  
  
"I asked Grace to marry me last night and I couldn't let Dave crash there because of it, so I promised he could be best man to make up for it. Sorry Ben."  
  
"And you were best man at my wedding. Isn't family more important?" Ben acted hurt.  
  
"How about I promise to let you be best man when I get married." David said.  
  
"What? You get married? I can't ever imagine that. You can barely stay with the one girl for a week."  
  
"Well I don't plan to get married for a while yet, but the idea isn't completely unappealing. Especially with the girl I have in mind."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who? Do you plan on telling us or do we have to list every girl you have ever dated before we know? And why didn't you just stay at her place last night?" Phil questioned. "It's not that awful Sandra you were with is it?"  
  
"Sandra? Definitely not. And I did end up staying at her place last night, but only on the couch, we want to take things slowly. That's why I didn't want to at first." David grinned. "And if you don't realise who it is, then I can't say much for your Jedi skills."  
  
They both looked at him for a moment before saying together, "Jayde."  
  
Ben continued, "She's barely even broken up with a long term boyfriend and you're making moves on my sister? If you really care about her then you'd give her a while before doing anything."  
  
"That's why we're going to take things slowly. I'm willing to give her all the time she wants, I've waited three years so far with out even knowing if I had a chance. I could wait for ever if I had to."  
  
Phil was willing to leave it at that, but Ben was still in big brother mode and wasn't letting go, "What do you mean you waited three years for her, you've dated since then."  
  
"Only so people would stop telling me to move on. Most of them were friends I convinced to go with me to public things, it's not like they were real dates, even Sandra was just a friend."  
  
Ben looked at him blankly for a moment, then it dawned on him what David meant. "You mean you never………In three years? Wow. Don't think I could ever have put up with that."  
  
"Yes, I mean I never slept with anyone since Jayde, happy now? If I can survive that long then you have to believe I'm serious about her."  
  
Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by David's comm, beeping. "Antillies here."  
  
"David, finally." Came the voice of Talon Karrde. "I've been trying to get in contact with you since yesterday. I had a job for you, but I had to give it to someone else. Instead, I still need you to cut your holiday short. Can you be ready to go in two days time?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"I send you the details. Just be ready to go." With that Karrde signed off.  
  
"Sorry guys, as much fun as discussing my lack of a sex life is, I've got some things to do."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I was going to make this longer, but I'm sick with flu and can't think (Cue the violins) and I know it's been nearly a week since I updated, so I thought I'd better do so. Now, time to be good little readers and review for me. Hopefully my mind will get into gear again soon and more will be written. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Eleven  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde woke up an hour or so after David had left. At first being on her own didn't seem that strange, but then she remembered that David had been there the night before and she wondered where he was. She got out of bed, seeing if she could work out where he had gone. She found a note from him on the dinning room table. It said:  
  
Dear Jayde,  
  
Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well? I know I did, having you in my arms once again was a wonderful feeling. I was going to wake you before I left but you looked so peaceful lying there, so I didn't. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering where I've gone, so I guess I should tell you before you start to worry. I felt the need to do something physical and, although many other ideas came to mind, I thought going to the gym was the best option at this point in time. Anyway, I plan to stop by dad's and apologise on my way back, so I should be back by lunchtime. I miss you already.  
  
Love Dave.  
  
Jayde smiled as she read the note. When she finished it she looked at the time, it was nearly midday, that meant David should be back soon, but it should also give her enough time to get a shower. Then she heard the doorbell go.  
  
"Come in." She called out.  
  
David came charging in, grab her in a hug and kissed her passionately. "I missed you." He said when they came up for air.  
  
Jayde laughed, "You've only been gone for an hour or so, you can't have missed in that amount of time. Anyway, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I thought I had time to have a shower before you got back."  
  
"But I did miss you and, as for the shower, I need one too so I could always join you."  
  
Jayde gave him a light slap. "And who was saying last night that taking things slowly was good idea?"  
  
"Maybe I changed my mind, we've know each other for 21 years, how slower could we take it?"  
  
"Dave…" Jayde said warningly. He just grinned in return. "So, did you go see you're dad?"  
  
"Yeah. I apologised and he accepted it, but he's still pretty ticked off with me. Oh well, he'll cool down soon enough." David pulled Jayde closer to him. "Karrde contacted me a little while ago."  
  
"Mmmmm." Jayde said, snuggling into his arms and not really paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"He wants me to go do a job. Means I have to leave in a couple of days."  
  
"What?!" Jayde pulled herself quickly out of his arms. "You're leaving soon? Do you have to? Just as we were starting to get things right, you have to leave now?"  
  
"Hey, don't stress. I'll be back before you know it. It's not like I want to leave you, but I need to keep my job." He cupped her face in his hands. "You understand don't you? I wish I could stay, or that you could come with me."  
  
Jayde smiled as David said this. "Why not?"  
  
"Why not what?" David looked confused.  
  
"Why don't I come with you? I could always ask Uncle Talon." She said, using a little girl type voice when she said Uncle Talon.  
  
"Jay, I don't want to push it. It's my job we're talking about."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm going to ask. Don't worry, I've had twenty-one years of practice being everyone's little girl, I'm good at doing it. And he's always had a soft spot for me and Mae especially. I'm sure he'll let me. Besides, it's not like I'll be useless, I'm sure what ever he wants you to do, I'll be useful for."  
  
"Fine, as long as you say it was your idea, not mine."  
  
"Of course, now you need a shower more than I do. So you get first chance." Jayde pushed him towards the 'fresher. "I'll call Uncle Talon while you're in there."  
  
Fifteen minutes later David came out of the 'fresher with just his trousers on and towelling his hair dry. He heard Jayde finish off her conversation with Karrde by saying, "Thanks Uncle Talon and, yes, I promise to tell mum and dad. I'll see you some other time, bye."  
  
David came up behind Jayde and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What did he say?" He asked, and then kissed the top of her head.  
  
"He said he'd let me go only if I told mum and dad. They didn't have to approve, but they did have to know. He said he would check if he thought he had any reason to think I hadn't told them." She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "He doesn't want to tell them that he knew where I was and didn't tell them if anything happens to me."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to you though. Doesn't he trust me to take of you?" David smiled down at her.  
  
"Of course he doesn't." She grinned. "Haven't you noticed, everyone seems to think that I need to be protected, that I can't make good decisions for myself. Dad seems to think so, so does Ben and Phil, though not so much Phil, and so does Uncle Talon. Mum and Mae act over-protective at times, but at least they're willing to let me make my own mistakes. I got to admit it can be useful at times, like when I want to go somewhere, but most of the time it's annoying."  
  
"It's especially annoying for me. Do you know how hard it is to convince that many people that I'm good enough to date you?"  
  
Jayde smiled, "Of course I do, I've spent enough time trying to convince them of the same thing."  
  
"Of course you have." He kissed her lightly on the nose and she giggled slightly. "Are you flirting with me?"  
  
She giggled again, "Why would I do that? I already have you, I don't need to flirt."  
  
"I still think you're flirting. Why else would you giggle like that?"  
  
"I don't giggle." She protested, but as soon as she said it she giggled again.  
  
"You did just then. I didn't say there was anything wrong with giggling, in fact I like your giggle."  
  
"Okay, okay, so I giggle, doesn't mean I flirt." She smiled at him. "This is a silly conversation and I need a shower." She disentangled herself from his arms. "Ben called before I called Talon and asked if we wanted to join the family for lunch. Phil wants to tell us all together that he's engaged. As if we didn't know before hand."  
  
"Was I included in that offer?" David called after her as she left the room.  
  
"Naturally, and if you weren't you are now."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Going away for the second weekend in a row, just cos I can. So there won't be another update until most likely Monday. But at least I ended off with them happy for now. There will probably be a nice little twist to my story soon, which could mean happiness, but then again it could mean heartache, I guess it just depends on how mean I feel. Anyway, I promise to update as soon as I can when I get back. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

No, Luke doesn't know yet. But he will soon. Very soon.  
  
  
  
1 Family of the Light: Chapter Twelve  
  
2 By Jayde Star  
  
Everyone from the Skywalker/Solo clan, other than Jayde, was at Mara and Luke's place. Despite the fact most of them already knew what he was going to say, Phil was waiting until Jayde and David got there before he officially announced the engagement. For the moment he was talking to Padmae and Ben.  
  
"So, who gets to warn dad before Jayde and Dave get here?" Padmae asked her brothers.  
  
"Warn dad about what?" Phil wasn't so much talking to them, as he was pretending to as he watched his fiancé across the room.  
  
Padmae raised an eyebrow at her twin, "Warn him about Jay and Dave. You know, that they're together?"  
  
"Are they? That's nice." Phil mumbled absent-mindedly.  
  
Ben just laughed. "I think you should stop trying to get a sensible answer out of him, he's preoccupied. Anyway, why should we warn dad? It's Jay who should do that. I mean, do you really want to be the one telling him that piece of information, let her do her own dirty work."  
  
Padmae sighed, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right." Ben said in certain smug way that only an older brother could pull off without getting punched in the face. "Besides, what has dad got to be really upset about? Dave has always treated Jayde well, and it's not like dad has a problem with his family. He just didn't like the age difference when she was younger, add that to his reputation with women and you certainly don't have a relationship dad would approve of."  
  
"I know, but…." Padmae started to say, until Luke came over to join them.  
  
"Hey kids. Phil, you did remember to tell Jayde to be here didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I called her about an hour or so ago. She said she had to make a call and then get a quick shower, then she would be here. I guess here call must have taken a bit longer than she thought it would." Phil answered.  
  
#Or her shower took longer than she thought, especially if Dave went back to her place.# Padmae sent to her brothers through the force.  
  
#That is not something I want to think about when it comes to my little sister.# Ben quickly sent back.  
  
Luke was about to say something when he was interrupted by Anakin calling to him from the other room, "Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, you may wish to see this." Luke went to see what Anakin had to tell him about. He got there in time to see an image on the holovid news of Jayde and David kissing in front of a jewellery shop.  
  
The female reporter was giving voiceover, saying "Jayde Skywalker, daughter of Luke and Mara Skywalker and David Antillies, son of Wedge and Iella Antillies, were seen in leaving this jewellers less than half an hour ago, hugging and kissing and looking extremely happy. When the shop attendant was questioned, he answered extremely vaguely, saying that he was asked not to comment if anyone asked. The evidence leads this reporter into thinking that there may be wedding bells in the not-too-distant future for the Skywalker and Antillies families."  
  
The stunned silence was broken by Jayde and David finally walking in.  
  
"Hi everyone, sorry we're late. We were……" Jayde trailed off as she saw what was playing on the holovid. "Oh…."  
  
"Oh is right." Luke said, trying to decide if hitting David was a good idea or if he should wait and give him a chance to explain. "I presume you guy shave a good explanation for what we just saw?"  
  
"Of course we do." Jayde said, before David could even open his mouth. "A very good reason."  
  
Padmae whispered to Phil, who was standing next to her, "I think Jayde just stole the limelight from you."  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I was going to give the reason in this chapter, but I thought I might leave you guys wondering for a bit. Don't worry though, cos I don't plan to leave you wondering for long, I plan to update in a few hours time. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

1 I finally got to see AOTC, yay! Having very little money is really annoying. But I finally saw it, yay! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
2  
  
3 Family of the Light: Chapter Thirteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
"There is a very good reason." Jayde said.  
  
"Do you plan on telling us what the good reason is?" Mara asked.  
  
"It was my idea, not Jayde's." David said.  
  
"What, exactly, was the idea?" Luke asked.  
  
"We were in the jewellers and we noticed the camera. I said wouldn't it be funny if they thought we were getting engaged, told the guy not to tell them anything. You know, make them as suspicious as possible and we left. We thought we'd be here before they made it news and we'd be able to tell you. We only left about fifteen minutes ago, we thought we'd be here in plenty of time."  
  
"Why were you even in the jewellers?" Mara asked.  
  
"Because, Dave wanted to buy me a late birthday present." Jayde shrugged.  
  
"What did he get you? That was a pretty expensive jewellers that you were at." Padmae joined in the conversation.  
  
"I know." David said quietly. "But I remembered a necklace I had seen in the window a few days ago, it reminded me of Jay and, as well as it being a birthday present, it was a thankyou for getting Jaina and Jag to organise that flight sim for me. So, when you look at it like that, it wasn't really expensive."  
  
"Why aren't you wearing it then?" Padmae asked, looking at Jayde.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell mum and dad about Dave and I before I had questions about the necklace." Jayde looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, mum, dad. I wanted to tell you. I honestly thought we had plenty of time to get here and tell you before anything would be said about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it now." Mara said.  
  
"But we will talk about it later." Luke said, a slight warning in his voice. "Now, I believe Phil had something he wanted to tell us."  
  
"Well, I think you all know. And, after Jayde's little practical joke, I feel that what I'm going to say will almost be an anticlimax." Phil said.  
  
"Oh, stop wallowing in self-pity and get on with it." Ben said to his brother.  
  
"I asked Grace if she would marry me last night and she said yes." Phil said finally.  
  
Everyone started speaking at once, offering them both congratulations. No one could really understand what everyone else was saying because of the noise that was being made. Finally Mara yelled, "Quiet!" Immediately everyone stop talking. "Phil can't listen to everyone in this family all at once, there are way to many of us. So, lets go have the lunch that is waiting for us all, and we can talk then. Okay?"  
  
Everyone agreed that was a good idea, so they all moved into the dinning room. Though, with the entire Skywalker/Solo clan, it was a bit of a squash but they managed it.  
  
Padmae was sitting next to Jayde and asked her, "So, do I get to see this necklace which caused all the trouble?"  
  
Jayde rolled her eyes, then turned to David, who was sitting next to her. "You've got it in your pocket, haven't you?"  
  
"Sure." David got out the necklace, which was still in its case and handed it to Jayde.  
  
Jayde opened the box and showed Padmae. Padmae gasped. "It's gorgeous." She said. The necklace was a delicate gold chain, with a pendant on it. The pendant was a gold heart, with a star engraved just above centre. In the middle of the star lay a blue/green coloured gemstone and just below the star was a red stone. It was very intricately done. "It must have cost you a fortune, Dave."  
  
David shrugged. "I guess so. It doesn't matter, Jay's worth it." Jayde blushed at this comment. "Besides, I haven't really had much to spend my money on in a while, and Karrde pays quite well. I've got quite a bit of money saved up."  
  
"You wouldn't tell me how much it cost. Was it really that much?" Jayde looked a bit worried. "I don't like the idea of you spending lots of money on me, you can't really afford it. Can you?"  
  
David nodded. "Yes I can. Like I said, Karrde pays quite well, I haven't spent it on much in pretty much the entire time I've been working for him. I've saved most of it and there is quite a bit invested, as well as a lot I still have easy access to. Don't worry, it's my money and I'll spend it on what I like."  
  
Jayde looked slightly shocked. "Are you saying….?" She hesitated for a moment, "Are you saying you're rich?"  
  
David shrugged. "I guess so. Why, does that matter?"  
  
"Of course not. But…." Jayde wasn't sure what to say, so she just waved her hands vaguely. Then she handed David the necklace and said, "Here, put this on for me." She turned around and moved her hair do that David had access to her neck. He gently placed it round her neck, and then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Jayde turned back around and returned the kiss with one on his cheek.  
  
"Oh would you two get a room. I really don't want to see you two making eyes at each other while I'm eating lunch." Padmae said, making them both blush.  
  
"You're just jealous because you're the only one of us without someone serious." Jayde said childishly, then stuck her tongue out.  
  
Padmae stuck her tongue out back at her sister. "Don't be such a child. I'm not in a serious relationship by choice. That means I get to date who I want when I want."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got a date when ever I want." Jayde argued back. They both easily slipped into the way they fought as kids.  
  
"Not if he's off planet. If one of the guys I wanted to go out with was off planet, I can just find someone else."  
  
"Girls." David butted in. "As wonderful as listening to each of your voices is, I really wish you wouldn't argue. Especially about this. Just agree that you're never going to agree on this one."  
  
"Sorry, Mae." Jayde apologised with a smile. "I guess it's too much of a habit for us two to agree."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too Jay." Padmae said, though secretly she thought, *I have to admit, I am jealous in a way. I want what she has.*  
  
Everyone continued to eat, talking amongst themselves. After a while Leia said, "Jayde, how would you like a job?"  
  
Jayde looked up in surprise at her aunt, "I've already got a job."  
  
"Singing in clubs, sure. But how would you like to sing at some political functions. It'll pay better."  
  
"Really?" Jayde breathed, not quite believing what Leia was saying. "Why?"  
  
"Really." Leia nodded, grinning at her niece's enthusiasm. "And why? Because some of the delegates who will be there have heard you sing. Someone suggested you, and when I said you were my niece, they became even more enthusiastic at hiring you."  
  
"Oh, Aunt Leia. How could I say no?" Jayde got out of her seat, moved over to Leia and hugged her tightly. "When do they need me?"  
  
"Not for a month or so. Is that okay?"  
  
"Okay? That's perfect. Do they know what they want me to sing?"  
  
"How about we discuss that later, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Jayde sat back down and lunch continued.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
I was going to make this longer, but I'm still recovering from flu and need sleep. Anyway, Padmae's thoughts aren't really important to this story, but I'm thinking about another one that is sort of a companion to this one and the last one and I need that to lead on to it because it will be about her, not Jayde. Tell me what you think of the idea. And, as always, don't forget to review the chapter. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

1 Family of the Light: Chapter Fourteen  
  
2 By Jayde Star  
  
After lunch everyone had places to go so one by one they left the Skywalker apartment. Jayde and David were one of the last to leave, but before they did, Luke said "David, can I talk to you for a moment? That is, if you don't have somewhere you have to be."  
  
Both Jayde and David looked worried, especially David, but he just shrugged and said "I don't have to be anywhere for a day or so. Sure, what's up?"  
  
"I just want to talk." Luke replied and led David into another room so they could talk in private.  
  
Jayde turned round to Mara, "Mum! What does dad want to talk to David about?"  
  
Mara gave her daughter a half smile, "Don't worry, he won't hurt Dave."  
  
Jayde raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, he won't kill him at least." Mara conceded. "He only wants to talk to him. He just wants to be sure in his mind that Dave doesn't consider you just another one of his bimbos."  
  
"Of course he doesn't, mum. He loves me."  
  
Mara sighed, her youngest child had both hers and Luke stubbornness. Combined. She had also picked up Luke's patience, but when she got angry she had Mara's temper and Mara really didn't feel like arguing with her about this, but it looked as though she didn't have a choice. "Jay, honey, I don't want to argue about this. You only split up with Steve less than two days ago, you need time to heal from that."  
  
"I don't need to heal, I didn't love him. I was hurt by what he said, but I'm not upset by us not being together any more. Besides, Dave and I plan to take things slowly." Jayde didn't want to argue either, but she was sick of people thinking that she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"If you didn't love Steve, then why did you stay with him for a year?"  
  
Jayde shrugged. "I don't really know. I never really planned to go out with him for more than the one date. But he kept asking me out and I never really had a reason to say no. I mean, I thought he was a nice guy, he treated me well and I wasn't seeing or interested in anyone else. After a few dates everyone thought we were a couple and it was easier to just go along with it." Jayde shrugged again. "I know it was stupid, mum, but it just didn't seem to matter."  
  
Mara was surprised by this revelation. In a family full of Jedi, how had Jayde been able to hide her feelings from them so well? The older Jayde got the more she seemed to surprise Mara. "Why didn't it seem to matter?"  
  
Jayde didn't answer that at first, she just looked at her feet. Mara cupped her face and made Jayde look at her, looking her in the eye and just waited for Jayde to speak. "I didn't think I deserved anything better." Jayde admitted quietly after a minute or so, tears evident in her eyes.  
  
Mara was extremely upset to hear her daughter say this. "Why?"  
  
Jayde only shrugged once more. "Cos."  
  
"You don't still blame yourself for losing the baby do you?" Mara asked, already knowing the answer but hoping she was wrong.  
  
"I guess. Dave and I talked a little bit about it last night. I'm going to try and stop blaming myself, but it's going to be hard after so long but I'm going to try. With Dave's help." Jayde looked at her mother defiantly, almost daring her to contradict her about David.  
  
"Do you think you love him?" Mara asked softly.  
  
"No, I don't think I love him." Jayde said immediately, Mara looked surprised. "I know I love him. I always have, didn't you ever see that?"  
  
"Of course I did, at first I just thought it was a crush. I didn't want to accept the fact that you were growing up. Don't worry; no matter how much your father tries to scare Dave, we won't try to stop you from seeing him. In fact, as long as you're truly happy we'll be happy. We both love you and your brothers and sister very much, we want all of you to be happy."  
  
"Oh mum." The tears in Jayde's eyes finally spilled over and Mara hugged her tight.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, until Jayde finally said, "What do you think is happening between dad and Dave?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can't hear anything being broken, so that must be a good sign."  
  
Jayde laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mara couldn't hear anything being broken, because nothing was. Luke had led David into another room and as soon as they were in private Luke had said to David, "Well?"  
  
David wasn't quite sure what he was expected to say, so he said, "Well what, sir?"  
  
"Well, what is going on between you and my daughter?"  
  
David hesitated, before deciding the truth was the best way to go. "We are seeing how things go."  
  
Luke looked at him for a moment. "And what, exactly, does that mean?"  
  
David sighed, he had a feeling this could take a while. "It means we are dating, but we are taking things slowly, not forcing anything. Just letting things happen naturally. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out and we'll will accept that."  
  
"And how would you like things to work out?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I would like us to stay together. I thought that was obvious. If you're trying to ask me what my intentions are towards Jay, then that's easily answered."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"  
  
"I intend to marry her one day. To make her happy always, to give her anything and everything she could possibly want and to love her eternally." David didn't break eye contact with Luke, "Is that good enough?"  
  
Luke held David's gaze for a moment or so, then sighed. He sat down in a chair. "It's not that I don't think you're good enough for my daughter. Understand that Dave. I think you're a good kid; it's just that you've never seemed to want to settle down and I'd prefer to not have you treat my daughter like one of your usual girlfriends. Then there's also the fact that I noticed what was happening between you when she was fifteen. At the time the age difference was too much and I didn't want her to get involved in something she couldn't handle. Then there was everything that happened when she was seventeen."  
  
David looked down at the ground, "Yeah I know, I'm not proud of what happen then, but I don't think I would change it even if I was given the chance. If I did it might mean that I wouldn't be with her today. Believe me when I say that I love her. I would do anything for her." David looked back up at Luke, hoping he wasn't going to do anything to stop them from being together.  
  
Luke sighed again, "She's 21, she's an adult. There is nothing I could do to stop the two of you being together, not that I would. I want to see Jayde happy just as much as you do, and I can see that that's how you make her feel. It's just hard to accept the fact that any of my children are grown up, let alone my youngest. It's even harder to let them make their own decisions about things." Luke grinned, "Just don't even think of hurting her, otherwise I think you'll have a line up of people willing to hurt you right back. Consider this your first and final warning."  
  
David grinned back. "I will definitely take that to heart. And, sir, thank you."  
  
"And one more thing, stop calling me sir and start calling me Luke."  
  
"Yes..' David hesitated, "Luke."  
  
"Now, I'm guessing your dad doesn't know about that stunt you and Jayde pulled earlier. I'm also guessing he's heard about the news cast from someone, so maybe you should call him and let him know what's going on. I leave you to talk to him alone." With that Luke left the room and went back to Jayde and Mara.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde and Mara were sitting at the dining table when Luke entered the room.  
  
"Dad," Jayde said, "Where's David? You haven't killed him have you?"  
  
Luke laughed, "Of course not, he's just letting Wedge know about that little joke you played earlier."  
  
Jayde's eyes widened, "Oh no. We forgot to tell him. I bet he's going to be mad."  
  
"Probably at first, but he'll get over it soon enough. And if he doesn't, then I'll talk to him." Luke assured her.  
  
'Now, you said you wanted to tell me something." Mara joined in the conversation.  
  
"Um, yeah." Jayde looked uncomfortable. "Karrde asked Dave to do a job in two days time. I said I wanted to go with him. It's okay only if I tell you. Note, that is 'tell' you not get your approval."  
  
"Don't you want to be here when Cassie has the baby?" Mara asked surprised. "And what about the job Leia wanted you to do?"  
  
"I'll make sure I'm back in plenty of time for that. And as for being here for the birth, I'd rather not." Jayde looked even more uncomfortable.  
  
"I understand." Mara said after a moment, she then pulled Jayde in for a hug. "Go, have fun."  
  
"But not too much." Luke added. "And be careful, last time you and David went anywhere we had to rescue you, I'd rather not have to do that again."  
  
"Neither would I." Jayde agreed solemnly. "I'd better go see how Dave is getting on with his dad. And then we'd better get going because I have to pack."  
  
"We'll see you before you go though, won't we?" Mara asked.  
  
"Of course." Then Jayde went to find David.  
  
Luke put his arms around Mara's waist, hugging her gently. "Our kids are all grown up." He said quietly.  
  
"I know." Mara replied just as quietly. "Only Padmae isn't with anyone and I'm sure she will be sooner or later."  
  
"Then we'll be surrounded with grandchildren." Luke smiled wistfully.  
  
"Do you think you can handle that? I mean, you're not getting any younger. In fact, you're down right old." Mara fought to keep a straight face.  
  
"If I'm old, then what does that make you?"  
  
"Mature." And before Luke could reply, Mara kissed him and totally took his mind off of what they had been saying.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Lots of reviews people. I'm almost beginning to think that you're all losing interest. I hope you're not. And, yes I did like AOTC, I liked the purple lightsaber. Though I have to admit, Anakin didn't seem too bothered to be missing an arm, that just can't be normal. Can it? Anyway I definitely think I'll write another story after this one about Padmae. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Sorry it's been so long between updates. I broke up with my boyfriend a month or so ago and really haven't felt much like writing. I promise to try and update as often as possible from now on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Fifteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Jayde found David just as he finished talking to his dad.  
  
"Was he real angry?" She asked him.  
  
David shook his head. "Nope, he's been in meetings pretty much all day and hadn't heard about it yet. He said that if he had he would have been trying to contact me by now to find out the truth about what was going on." He put his arms around Jayde's waist. "Your father seems fine with us dating as well."  
  
"I know, he told me." Jayde leaned against his chest. "Did you want to go now?"  
  
"Yep." David moved away from Jayde slightly, then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "We've got to leave tomorrow night, so I guess we should get packed now and then we don't have to worry about it tomorrow. Not that I really have anything to pack, as I tend to mostly live out of what I can keep in a bag. Did you want to say goodbye to your parents?"  
  
"No, I already said I should be going and that I'd come see them before we left tomorrow."  
  
"Okay then, lets go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jayde and David walked back to her apartment together, hand in hand.  
  
"I'm glad your parents aren't too upset about us." David said as he released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad your dad never heard the news before you told him about what he would see." Jayde replied as she put her arm around his waist. "I think he would have hit the roof if he had've seen it."  
  
"Yeah I know." David stopped walking and turned to face Jayde. "But even if he, or your parents, were mad, I don't think I would care because we're together now and that's all I care about."  
  
"Aaaww, aren't you sweet." Jayde answered with a slight giggle, she couldn't say any more, because David kissed her gently.  
  
"So it is true about you two!" They both heard a shocked voice and instantly pulled away from each other.  
  
They looked in surprise at the person who had just found them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jayde exclaimed.  
  
"I was just out for a walk, found you two and was going to leave you alone, but I couldn't resist saying something." The new person replied.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages, Pen. What have you been up to?"  
  
Pen Danany, member of Rouge Squadron, grinned at Jayde. "I've been doing the usual, flying my x-wing. What about you? I heard only yesterday that you and Steve split and now I hear on the news that you and Dave here are engaged. If I hadn't have seen you two just now I never would have believed that."  
  
Both David and Jayde looked slightly embarrassed. "We're not engaged. We saw the cameras and thought it'd be a good joke, but I'm beginning to think more and more that maybe it isn't." Jayde shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough, but are you two together now?" Pen raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jayde shrugged again. "I guess so."  
  
David gave Jayde a surprised look. "You 'guess' we're together? You're not sure any more?" He said, putting on a mock hurt voice.  
  
Jayde rolled her eyes. "Okay, I don't 'guess' I know. Is that better?"  
  
David's answer was just a smug grin.  
  
"Hey, that's great. I always thought you guys should have stayed together." Pen said enthusiastically. "What are you both doing tonight? The squadron has 48 hours off and we're going to party tonight. Why don't you join us? I'm sure everyone would love to see you."  
  
"I haven't got anything planned. I'd love to come." Jayde said instantly. "Who is will be there."  
  
"Everyone in the squad. Jaina even said that her and Jag might stop by. There might even be a couple of the Wraiths, though I'm pretty sure Steve won't be there."  
  
"It wouldn't matter even if he was, I would still come."  
  
"Great." Pen grinned. "And what about you, Dave? I presume that if Jayde says she'll come, you'll come too?"  
  
David hesitated for a minute before answering. "I can't tonight, I've got plans. Sorry."  
  
Jayde looked surprised. "You have plans? Since when? And when were you planning on telling me?"  
  
David sighed. "Yes I have plans. Since lunch and I was planning on telling when we got back to your place."  
  
"Who with?" Jayde demanded, totally forgetting that Pan was still there.  
  
"With your brothers. Ben was saying that it had been ages since us guys have caught up and as he's going to be a father soon, Phil will be married soon and I'm going away for a couple of weeks, that tonight was as good a night as any. Is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine. I was surprised and I was looking forward to spending some more time with you."  
  
"We're going to be spending the next few weeks alone together. I don't think us being apart tonight will hurt us." David put his arms around Jayde's waist.  
  
"I know." Jayde said with a slight sigh as she stuck her lip out in a pout.  
  
David was just about to kiss Jayde when they were interrupted by a loud clearing of someone's throat.  
  
Jayde blushed. "Sorry Pen, forgot you were there."  
  
"That's okay. I've gotta get going anyway. I'll see you tonight, I'll pick you up at your place, ok?"  
  
"Great. See you then." Jayde waved goodbye before turning back to David. "Now, lets get back to my place, I've got packing to do before we leave tomorrow and as I'm now going out tonight I really don't have time to waste."  
  
tbc  
  
Yes I know this was incredibly short, but it's taking me a bit to get into the habit of writing again. I'll try and write more next time. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Thanks for all the sympathy about me and my boyfriend. I really appreciate it. As well as the reviews of course. But now things are better and I don't feel tempted to just have as may male characters as possible die in really horrible ways. Which is good, now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Sixteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Later that night Jayde was sitting with Pen and the rest of Rouge Squadron in a huge nightclub called the 'Hangerbay', which had become a very popular hang out for pilots especially, as well as many other people. The music was loud but everyone was still talking as best they could over the music. Most of Wraith Squadron was there too, but so far Steve hadn't shown up. Pen said something to Jayde, but she didn't quite catch what was said.  
  
"What?!" Jayde yelled.  
  
"I said," Pen raised her voice a bit. "Stop looking so depressed, you are allowed to have fun without Dave, you know."  
  
Jayde gave her a grin. "I know that. It's just that it's taken us so long to get to where we are. And we have only started dating, so we're in that 'can't stand to be apart' stage still. Even if we have know each other for years."  
  
"I know what that's like. But didn't you say you guys were going away together for a couple of weeks? Think about the time you'll get to spend together then and forget about being apart tonight." Pen paused for a minute. "Come on, lets go dance." She grabbed Jayde's hand before she could say no and dragged her on to the dancefloor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the club, Ben, Phil and David were sitting and talking. None of the knew that Jayde was there as well, just as she didn't know they were there.  
  
"Stop looking like you're at a funeral, Dave." Phil said. "We're here to have fun, not sit around moping."  
  
"I wasn't moping." David replied defensively.  
  
"You were too." Ben joined in. "Just because Jayde isn't here, you're acting like the universe is about to end. Stop it."  
  
David rolled his eyes at his friends. "Okay, maybe I was moping just a little. I can't help it, we've finally gotten together. I don't want to do anything that might harm what we've got. Would you rather I was checking out the other women in this place?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't do that." Ben said.  
  
"Are you so sure? How do you know I don't consider Jayde just another girl?"  
  
"Because you like your body intact." Ben said in a thinly veiled threat.  
  
David grinned. "You're right. Now who's round is it?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Both David and Jayde spent most of the night not realising that the other was also in the club. That is, until very close to the end of the night. Jayde went to the bar to get a round of drinks. As she was waiting to be served a guy came up to her.  
  
"Hi there, beautiful. What is a gorgeous girl like you doing on your own?" He asked.  
  
Jayde rolled her eyes at the extremely bad attempt at a pick up line. "I'm not on my own, I'm here with my friends."  
  
"Ah, but a good looking girl like yourself should have a boyfriend paying her all the attention she deserves. Why don't I buy you a drink and we'll go dance." He said more as a statement than a question, as he put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
Jayde raised her eyebrow at him as she pushed his arm away. "I don't think so. I have a boyfriend, besides I like my men to have more than one brain cell."  
  
"Excuse me? I don't take kindly to being insulted." He grabbed Jayde tightly by the arm. "And I don't take no for an answer.  
  
"Let go of me." Jayde cried as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"You heard her." Someone yelled from behind Jayde. "Let her go."  
  
The guy let go of Jayde and glared at the newcomer. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." David said, quickly putting himself between Jayde and the guy.  
  
The guy looked down at David, he was quite a bit taller. "You? Her boyfriend? I think you should let her make up her own mind about whether or not she'd like to dance with me."  
  
"She already told you that she didn't want to." David glared at him. "Now, you have a choice. You can leave nice and quietly, without making a scene."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's the other option? I beat you into a pulp?"  
  
"No. The other option ends up with you lying in hospital in a lot of pain."  
  
"Really." The guy said in extreme disbelief. "And what army is going to help you do that?"  
  
"I don't need an army, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. And if I do need any help, see those two guys at the end of the bar." David pointed to where Ben and Phil were standing not to far away, where they were paying close attention to what was happening. They nodded towards David when he mentioned them. "They are her brothers. Not only that, they are also Jedi Knights."  
  
The guy looked uncomfortable, but he still wouldn't back down. By now they had quite a crowd watching, waiting to see if a fight would break out. "I've got enough friends in here to easily out number you guys. You don't scare me."  
  
"I'm half Corellian [A/N: Is that spelt right? I don't think it is.] so odds aren't something I pay attention to. And seeing as they're Jedi I don't think they care about the odds either, especially since they have the force on their side. Not to mention the fact that all of Rouge Squadron and most of Wraith are here as well and they are most definitely on our side."  
  
The guy began to look not only scared, but extremely annoyed. Without any warning he punched David right on the nose and a full-blown brawl broke out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About fifteen minutes later the brawl was over. Security had been called and the participants had been pulled off one another. Rouge and Wraith Squadrons had been sent back to their barracks with all leave cancelled. Everyone else had been sent home, unless they had continued to fight when security tried to stop them, those people were sent to spend a night in a jail cell. Included in those people was the guy who had tried to hit on Jayde. Everyone involved was banned from the nightclub for three months.  
  
Jayde, David, Ben and Phil went back to Jayde place so she could take care of their various injuries.  
  
"I can't believe you guys got in to a fight because of me." Jayde shook her head, guilt evident on her face.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, sis." Ben said, trying to console his sister as best he could. "It was that creep who wouldn't take no for an answer. Dave did what he could to make sure a fight didn't happen. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"I just hope dad doesn't find out. Can you imagine what he'll say if he does?" Jayde grabbed some bacta patches to put on the guys cuts. "And don't say that he'll never find out, because he always does. Especially as he has evidence on your face as to what happened." Jayde pressed a bacta patch on the cut just above Ben's eye that she had finally got to stop bleeding. "And what is Cassie going to say? You go out without her for one night and you get into a fight. And you, Phil, what will Grace say? They're both going to blame me." Jayde moved on to tend to Phil's wounds.  
  
"Don't worry about dad. As long as we tell him the first chance we get, he'll understand. Especially as we were protecting you." Jayde just gave an exasperated sigh at Ben's over-protective attitude.  
  
"And Grace and Cassie'll understand what happened." Phil joined in. "They might be annoyed at first, but I'm sure once we explain that we tried to avoid a fight then they won't get too mad. OW!" He cried as Jayde inspected his wrist.  
  
"I don't think it's broken, but if it's still really sore tomorrow I suggest seeing a doctor just to be sure you haven't done too much damage."  
  
"I'll just heal it myself when I get home."  
  
"Whatever." Jayde finished looking after her brothers and started to check David's nose. "And what do we do if this becomes news? Skywalker and Antillies families in nightclub brawl. Dragged in Rouge and Wraith Squadrons as well? What would people think of a headline like that?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." David finally joined in the conversation. "There was only the one reporter that realised who we are and I gave her a large amount of money in the form of a check. Told her that if there was so much as a mumble that we were there on ANY station then I would cancel the check instantly and she wouldn't get a credit. And the check is dated for a weeks time."  
  
"You didn't?" Ben was shocked at his friend's actions, but happy about them as well.  
  
"Sure did." David grinned at them all. "Jayde, stop fussing. My nose isn't broken, just badly bruised. I'll probably have a couple of black eyes in the morning and I'll be in a bit of pain for a few days, but other than that I'm fine. Makes me wish I was a Jedi for the first time in my life, I could heal it in a couple of hours."  
  
Jayde gave another exasperated sigh and put away her first aid kit. "Men! They act as though a black eye were a medal or something." They guys just grinned at her. "Did you want a drink before you go home?"  
  
Ben and Phil both shook their heads. "I promised Cassie that I'd be home relatively early and as it's already nearly 5am I'd better get back before she wakes up and wonders were I am." Ben said "But thanks for the offer." He gave Jayde a kiss on the check as he got up to leave.  
  
"And I'm have to be somewhere in about 4 hours, so I should get some sleep before hand." Phil added. "We will see you tomorrow before you guys leave won't we?"  
  
"Of course you will. How could I leave without saying goodbye to my two favourite brothers?" Jayde said as she saw them to the door. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Once they had left, Jayde turned to face David. She originally was going to yell at him for being stupid enough to get in to a fight, but when she saw how much pain he was in, her face softened and the urge to yell subsided. "Oh, Dave. I was so worried when I saw him hit you. I thought he was going to kill you or something."  
  
David gave her a small smile. "I'm fine now, just a bruise or two. There was nothing to worry about." He pulled her into a hug. "You'll just have to kiss all my bruises better."  
  
Jayde pulled away from him slightly so that she could look at his face. "And where are all the bruises I need to kiss better?"  
  
"Oh, all over my body." David said in a serious voice, but with mischief evident in his eyes.  
  
"Such as where?" Jayde smiled.  
  
"Here." David pointed to just above his eyebrow and Jayde gave him a light kiss there. "And here. And here. And here." David pointed to different parts of his face and Jayde placed a light kiss in each place. "And finally here." David pointed to his lips. Jayde placed a light kiss on his lips, but as soon as she went to deepen the kiss David said. "OW!"  
  
Jayde pulled away from him. "Ow? I kiss you and you say 'ow'?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just that my nose really hurts."  
  
"Well maybe we should just go to bed then."  
  
"I don't think I'm in any condition for that either." David said with a straight face.  
  
Jayde smacked him lightly with her hand. "You know I didn't mean that. I meant to sleep. Come on, it's very late and we have things to do tomorrow."  
  
"Yes dear." David said mockingly, but he willingly allowed himself to be lead to the bedroom.  
  
tbc 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Family of the Light: Chapter Seventeen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
"We're already in hyperspace and you still haven't told me exactly where we're going." Jayde said as David got up from the pilot chair and moved towards the galley of his ship the 'Rouge Heart'.  
  
"You never really asked." David replied, but he didn't stop.  
  
"Well, I'm asking now." Jayde followed him.  
  
David grinned and didn't answer. Instead he went about looking for something to eat for dinner, something more appetising than a ration bar. Jayde waited a few moments before saying, as obnoxiously as she possibly could: "Daaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Tell me where we are going. Or you'll severely regret it."  
  
David rolled his eyes. "Okay, just promise you'll never say my name like that ever again."  
  
Jayde gave a slight smirk, then snaked her arms around David's neck. In a softer voice she agreed. "Promise, but only if you tell me where we're going in the next ten seconds."  
  
David slipped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her. "Fine. We're going to Tatooine."  
  
Jayde pulled away from him slightly in shock. "Tatooine? Why are we going to that dust ball? Even dad avoids the place as much as possible and he was born there."  
  
"I know, but Karrde has had a really good client there who not only pays good money for the luxuries we can bring him, but also gives quite good information for free which Karrde earns extra money for."  
  
"Oh." Jayde looked slightly confused. "If he has so much money then why does he stay on Tatooine of all places? You'd think there were nicer, and cheaper, places he could live. Also places that aren't as dry."  
  
David shrugged. "Who knows why some people do things? I think he kinda likes the place. He is a little eccentric." David shrugged again. "Anyway, we have nearly five days before we get there and I have better things in mind for us to do during that time."  
  
"Really? Such as what?" Jayde asked coyly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Things such as dinner."  
  
Jayde instantly pushed him away then gave him a light smack on the arm with her hand, then rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."  
  
"Cos you love me, that's why." He grinned at her, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.  
  
When they finally came up for air Jayde pushed him away and said "Enough of that. Now, you said something about dinner? I'm hungry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a wonderful dinner together Jayde and David just looked at one another, both wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Jayde finally broke the silence. "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
David shrugged slightly. "I know what I'd like to do." He said suggestively.  
  
"Dave..." Jayde started to say something, but she wasn't sure how to word it so she gave up before she even started.  
  
"I know. You don't have to say it. I want to wait too. I want it to be special when we sleep together. And I most definitely want it to be perfect for you." David smiled at her. "I love you more than anything or anyone else. I don't want to do anything that could ruin it. I would wait for ever for you."  
  
"Well, I don't plan on making you wait for ever. Just a little while, so that we can both be certain that this is right."  
  
David took Jayde's hand in his. "I'm certain this is right. How could something that feels so perfect not be? And as I'm certain we'll have the rest of our lives together, why rush into anything that could damage the perfectness [A/N: I don't think there is such a word, but who cares] of this."  
  
Jayde thought she might cry. "Oh, Dave. How did I deserve such a wonderful, loving, caring, understanding boyfriend?"  
  
"Not to mention handsome."  
  
Jayde laughed lightly. "Of course, how could I forget handsome?" Jayde got out of her seat and moved closer to David, so that she was standing just in front of him.  
  
"I think you're wrong there. I think it's me who doesn't deserve you." He put his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap with their foreheads touching. "You're sweet, beautiful, loving, beautiful, caring, beautiful, forgiving, beautiful, intelligent, beautiful, sweet. Oh, and did I mention beautiful."  
  
Jayde laughed again. "Yes you mentioned beautiful." She gazed into his eyes. "I love you David Antillies. You make me the happiest woman alive."  
  
"And you, Jayde Skywalker, make me the happiest man alive."  
  
tbc  
  
I was going to make the chapter longer, but here just seemed the perfect place to end it. So I did. Anyways, don't forget to review. I like reviews. :) 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Sorry it has taken so long to update, I think my plot bunny was kidnapped and a decoy was left cos I keep having ideas for other stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Eighteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Three days later, Jayde and David were only ten minutes from coming out of hyperspace at Tatooinee They had spent the past few days simply enjoying each other's company, and just getting to know one another again. Even though they pretty much grew up with one another, the events of the past three years had brought about changes in each of them. Jayde sat in the co- pilot seat, looking at David, remembering the talks they'd had over the past couple of nights.  
  
  
  
"So, what have you been doing, exactly, in the past couple of years?" Jayde had asked David, "You still haven't told me. And whenever I asked people if they knew, they seemed to do their best to avoid the question."  
  
David just shrugged. "Is it really that important?"  
  
"Normally I would say no, but seeing as everyone wants to avoid telling me, then there must be a good reason as to why."  
  
"Jayde, it doesn't matter. What is happening right now is important. Nothing else." David stopped looking Jayde in the eye.  
  
"Dave, what could you possibly have done for Karrde that was so bad?"  
  
David sighed as he realised that Jayde was going to keep asking until he told her something, preferably the truth. "Fine. It's no big deal really. I just volunteer for some of the less safer jobs he needed done."  
  
Jayde narrowed her eyes slightly, "What do you mean, 'less safer job'?"  
  
"The details don't matter. And it certainly doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I plan on only going on the safer assignments now I have you in my life."  
  
"Dave, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" David was confused.  
  
"For making you think there was nothing to live for. For making you think that didn't love you. For everything."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I made just as many bad decisions as you, more even. And you really have to stop blaming yourself for everything that has happened. Otherwise you'll never be able to move forward in your life. I made the decision to risk my life, I made the decision to not go after you that night three years ago." David paused and took Jayde's hand in his, gazing in to her eyes. "And who knows where we would be if we hadn't made those decisions. I'm right where I want to be right now and that is all that matters. Okay?"  
  
Jayde nodded her head. "Okay." And David kissed her softly.  
  
  
  
David looked up at Jayde to see her gazing at him. "What?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Jayde shook her head. "Huh?"  
  
David grinned even more. "You looked like you were daydreaming. Was it at least a good one?"  
  
Jayde smiled at him. "No, I was just thinking about last night and what you said about moving forward."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I just hope the plans you have in moving forward in your life don't include any more dangerous missions."  
  
"I can't promise there will be no more dangerous missions. But I will do my best to keep them to a minimum. And when I do have to go on a dangerous mission I promise to do my best to come back in one piece. Will that do?"  
  
"I guess I have no other choice. Just remember that if you ever don't come back in one piece then I will have to kill you."  
  
"I'll remember that." David checked how long it was until they were out of hyperspace. "10 seconds to go." He looked back at Jayde "Ready to see the dust ball of a planet your father used to call home?"  
  
Jayde just rolled her eyes as David pulled back the lever to bring them in to real space. She looked out expecting to see Tatooinee, but all she could see was darkness, not even stars. "Dave, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. The sensors can't pick up anything. All I know is that it's creating a lot of gravity and it's pulling us towards it, very quickly." David shot Jayde a worried look.  
  
"Can't you get us away?" Jayde could feel the fear starting to overtake most rational thought.  
  
David shook his head. "No, the gravity pull is too strong." He looked completely hopeless as he tried to find some way out of what was happening. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jayde looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "It's not your fault. If this is how things are meant to end then I'm glad I'm at least with you. I love you." She added as the ship began to shake violently, as though it could be pulled apart at any moment.  
  
"I love you too." And with that everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
All the way back on Courucant, Mara had been sleeping peacefully next to Luke when all of a sudden she was woken up and she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Mara?" Luke asked sleepily, her sitting up had woken him, "What's wrong?"  
  
Mara looked down at Luke. "I don't know. I just had an awful feeling for a moment. I'm not even sure what caused it."  
  
Luke sat up too. "Something through the force?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure. It could have just been a bad dream. But I think that it might have something to do with Jayde."  
  
Luke began to feel a little worried. "What about Jayde?"  
  
"I don't know. It probably was just a dream. She said she'd be calling tomorrow so I can make sure she's alright then." Mara felt like she was trying to convince herself as well as Luke.  
  
He didn't look convinced. "If you're sure that's what you want to do."  
  
Mara shook her head. "No I'm not sure, but there is nothing else we can do right now, is there?"  
  
Luke sighed. "I guess not." He looked at the clock, it already said 0530, and sighed. "But as I don't think either of us are going to get any more sleep right now, so how about I make us some breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good farmboy." Mara said with a slight smile.  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Gee, I'm mean aren't I? Oh well, get reviewing now. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I know it's been ages since I've added a chapter but I've been working on assignments for the end of year and I'm pretty much finished now, just a couple more weeks and I'll be done and then I promise to try and update regularly.  
  
  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Nineteen  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Mara stood leaning on the kitchen bench as she watch Luke make them some breakfast. Normally should would enjoy watching him and just having some time alone with him, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feel that something was wrong with Jayde no matter how hard she tried. She gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
Luke looked up from his cooking, worry evident in his eyes "Maybe you should just try calling Jayde, you know you're not going to stop worrying about her until you talk to her."  
  
Mara looked up at him. "I know, but I don't want her to think that I'm being an over protective mother. Especially if there is nothing wrong."  
  
"But you are an over protective mother, that's one of the reasons that I love you." Luke gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides what if something is wrong?"  
  
Mara sighed again. "I just don't know. I'm just going to wait until Jayde is supposed to call and if she's very late I'll call either her or Talon."  
  
"If you're sure you want to wait."  
  
Mara shook her head. "Of course I'm not sure, but I don't think I really have any choice."  
  
They didn't talk much after that, as Luke finished making their breakfast and then as they ate, they just spent the time enjoying each other's company. When they finished eating breakfast Luke said, "You're not going to stop worrying are you?"  
  
Mara just raised an eyebrow.  
  
Luke smiled, "I didn't think so. Why don't you just call her then, it'll set your mind at ease."  
  
"I've already told you I'm not going to do that. She wants us to let her grow up and take care of herself and that is what I'm trying to do."  
  
"Well you need something to take your mind off of it in the mean time, I don't like to see you so worried." Luke said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Mara gave him a slight smile. "And what would you suggest?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Luke said vaguely. "Though I do have one or two ideas."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Oh, such as this." Luke leaned in and kissed Mara lightly on her lips. She responded and their kiss deepened. Luke wrapped his arms around Mara's waist and pulled her closer to him. Then they were interrupted by someone coughing. They pulled away from one another and looked around and saw Ben leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." He said. "As much as I adore the fact that you guys are still madly in love with one another after such a long time, it is way too early to be walking in on you two making out like teenagers. In fact it is kind of disturbing."  
  
"We didn't expect you or Cassie to be up this early." Luke told his son. "What's wrong? Has she gone into labour?"  
  
"Don't you think she'd be standing here with me if she had? Nope, she's still asleep. I woke up nearly an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep. Then I heard you two moving about down here and I thought I'd see what was going on."  
  
Mara and Luke shared a look before either of them replied to their son. "What woke you up?" Luke asked after a slight hesitation.  
  
Ben shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm not really sure. I just had a bad feeling about something but I can't quite work out what."  
  
Mara began to feel extremely worried. "Could it have had anything to do with Jayde?" She asked her son.  
  
Ben started to look worried too. "It might have, it wasn't strong enough for me to work out what it was about. Why do you think it would be about Jayde?"  
  
"Because I woke up about the same time that you did with a feeling that something was wrong with her, but I was hoping that I was wrong. I'm beginning to think that maybe there is something wrong."  
  
"Maybe it's time we act like over protective parents and try to get in contact with her." Luke said.  
  
"I agree." Mara said as she moved over to the comm and started putting in Jayde's number.  
  
"You don't think anything bad has really happened to her, do you dad?" Ben asked, the worry he was feeling for his sister evident in both his voice and face.  
  
"I don't know. I hope not." Luke replied, not taking his eyes off Mara as she waited for a reply.  
  
Mara tried for a few minutes before finally giving up and turning to look at Luke and Ben. "It's not even connecting. I think that I should try Talon next." She looked at Luke, hoping to see in his eyes that everything would be all right. But even though Luke wanted to comfort her he couldn't, he was just as scared as she was. Instead all he did was nod. Mara turned back to the comm and started to dial in the number for her old employer.  
  
tbc  
  
Sorry it's so short, but it's after midnight and I have class tomorrow and I have to drive. As soon as all my classes are over for the year I promise to write more often. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Yeah, I know it's been over a year since I updated. Very sorry about that. Please accept my humble apologies and may I die a horrible death if I should ever go as long again without an update. Anyway it's been a year of many changes and I just haven't been in the mood to write for ages. But have decided I wanna finish this story. So here goes.  
  
Family Of The Light: Chapter Twenty  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
Padmae woke early in the morning, a feeling of dread waking her.  
  
"Jayde." She whispered to herself, trying not to wake the sleeping man beside her. But it didn't work.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied. "I just woke up feeling as though something isn't quite right." She paused "I think Jayde is in trouble."  
  
"Again?" He asked, "Why don't you call your parents? I'm sure they would know."  
  
Padmae looked at the chrono before deciding it was too early to call them yet. But she knew she wasn't going back to sleep for a while. "I won't call them, not yet anyway. But I think I might go for a walk though, I doubt I'll sleep any more now. You go back to sleep. No point both of us being awake and I'm sure everything really is fine."  
  
Even though the room was still dark she knew the look on his face said he didn't believe her. "If you're sure." He said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call you if I find out anything is wrong." With that Padmae got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Padmae spent the next half hour or so wandering about. A couple of times walking close to her parents place, not sure if she should ask them if they knew anything. She didn't want to worry them for no reason.  
  
Suddenly she noticed a familiar face walking in her direction. "Phil! What are you doing wandering around so early in the morning?"  
  
Phil walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "I could ask the same thing about you, sis." He replied.  
  
"You felt it too, didn't you?" Padmae asked him.  
  
Phillip didn't have to ask what she meant, he just nodded. "I was hoping I was wrong. But if you've felt it too, then maybe Jay is in trouble."  
  
She looked at him with worry evident in her eyes and nodded back. "Maybe it's time we go visit mum and dad and see if they know anything." Without waiting for an answer, Padmae turned and headed for their parents apartment, knowing without looking that Phillip was following her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ben answered the door to Padmae and Phillip. All of them realising that the others had felt what they had.  
  
"Mum is calling Uncle Talon right now." Ben said before the others could say anything. "She didn't want Jayde to think she was over reacting or something."  
  
"But we have all felt it. She has to know it isn't over reacting." Padmae replied.  
  
Ben just shrugged and they followed him to the study, where they heard Mara finishing off her conversation to Talon Karrde. Luke stood next to her, looking extremely worried.  
  
"Thank you, Talon." They heard Mara say, "Please let me know if you hear anything."  
  
Mara turned away from the comm. and finally realised her three eldest children had entered the room.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong? Has he heard from them?" Ben asked as his mother looked at them with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tbc  
  
Yeah, what a horrible way to leave it, I know. Plus it was really short. But it's 1am in the morning. I got the urge to write about half an hour ago and now I have the urge to sleep. Plus it's been ages since I wrote anything so I gotta get back in the swing of things. I might up date again in a day or two. Not sure. But I do promise it won't be as long between up dates as last time. Anyway, I love to read reviews so please post many. The more you post the quicker I'll write the next chapter. Especially as I already pretty much know what I'm gonna write. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

It had been so long since I wrote this that even I had to reread it all before continuing the story.  
  
Family of the Light: Chapter Twenty One  
  
By Jayde Star  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Ben said the second he saw his mother's face. All of them knew it took a lot to make Mara cry.  
  
"Kardde hasn't heard from Jayde and Dave." Mara closed her eyes for a minute as though to steady herself before continuing. "Apparently they were meant to make contact with him nearly two hours ago. He is planning on sending someone to search for them."  
  
Luke wrapped his arms around Mara, trying to comfort her despite feeling just as worried as she was for their youngest child. "I'm sure they are ok. It's probably just a minor malfunction with their comm. and we will hear from here any minute now." He said, trying to convince himself just as much as everyone else.  
  
They all stood there for a few moments, each trying to convince themselves that nothing was wrong and not quite believing it. Suddenly Phil spoke up, "Ah, has anyone told Dave's family?" He looked around at all of them questioningly. "I mean I know we don't want to worry them unnecessarily, but shouldn't we let them know there might be a problem?"  
  
Luke pulled away from Mara. "I'll let Wedge know." He said wearily. "Then we can work out what we are going to do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few hours passed slowly. Wedge showed up at the Skywalkers place for a while, waiting for news. It was late afternoon when he finally left. Still they had heard no news. Karrde promised he would call as soon as he had information as to what was going on, but the only thing he could tell them for certain when he had contacted them around midday was that they were still searching and had no idea where they were.  
  
Leia and Han also stopped by, to see if there was anything they could do. But until they had some idea what had happened they couldn't do anything.  
  
They all just sat around the dining room table. Occasionally one would get some food or drink, but not much was eaten or drunk. It was just left where it was placed.  
  
The day turned in to night. Still they heard nothing. It was nearly midnight before Karrde called again.  
  
"Well?" An anxious Mara demanded. "Have you found them?"  
  
Karrde took a moment before speaking, sadness evident in his eyes. "The ship I sent to look for them has found no trace of a crash or explosion. In fact no trace of Dave's ship at all." He paused as if considering whether or not to continue.  
  
"And?" Mara immediately noticed his hesitation.  
  
Karrde sighed, "And although they didn't find traces of a damaged ship, there were reports of a strange space anomaly from quite a few sources."  
  
They just looked at each other for a moment before Mara said, "Are you say my little girl has been pulled in to some sort of space anomaly?"  
  
"I really don't know. Not for sure. But I'm heading out there myself to find out what I can. I promise to not give up til we know for certain what has happened. I promise you that. I'm sorry I didn't give you happier news."  
  
Mara just nodded. "It's not your fault. Thank you so much for what you've done so far." And with that Mara ended the conversation and headed for her room.  
  
Luke followed her and watched as she started packing a bag. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"If you think I'm going to stay at home and leave it to others to find Jayde then you don't know me at all." Mara said with venom in her voice.  
  
Luke stopped her packing for a second and took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "I meant what do you think you are doing packing only things for you?" Mara smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow as Luke continued, "What? Did you think I was planning on staying here? I don't think so."  
  
"And that goes double for us." A voice from the doorway said.  
  
Luke and Mara turned to see all three of their other children standing in the doorway with defiant looks on their faces. Normally Luke would have argued them coming, but this time he just didn't have the energy and simply nodded.  
  
Tbc  
  
I 'spose I could have written more, but I couldn't be bothered. I promise you'll find out what happened to Jayde and David very soon. Let me know what you think has happened if you want. I'm always interested in other people's ideas on the subject. 


End file.
